A Light in the Darkness
by Equidox
Summary: Bad Luck has alway been apart of your family, ever since the closing of your uncle's studio it seems the name 'Drew' has become a plague upon the world. What happens when things go from bad to worse? A moment of peace finds you as Bendy saves your life, but he wants something in return...
1. To Die is to Live Again

Ch. To Die is to Live Again

It was a cool dank day when she came across the abandoned animation studio. The sky was grey with approaching storm clouds rumbling overhead. The date was October 31st, Halloween...The day where people would dress up in costumes and hand candy out to little children as they ran around trick-or-treating. But no one seemed to care about this place...not anymore.

The animation studio, once the crown jewel for the owner Joey Drew, now sat dormant for close to 30 years now. Mysterious stories surrounded the old place but that only intrigued her more. Murder...ghost stories...urban legends...anything you could think of surrounded this place in an air of mystery. But that is for another time children...

This is a story about a girl that in order to save herself from danger, she must pursue a creature of darkness...a little cartoon named Bendy... (Bendy is going to be tall and yes even smoke a little...look up LSD Bendy by NotAGuiltyCupcake on Deviant art and that's your guy.)

"Trick-or-Treat!" Little kids exclaimed as they darted door to door, dark clouds shuddered to life with flashes of lightning streaking across the sky. The full moon playing hide and seek in the rain clouds, parents walked with umbrellas protecting their little dears from the dangers that lurked in the darkness. It was getting late in the sleepy little town as the last of the trick or treaters made their rounds.

"Trick-or-Treat!" A group of kids yelled holding up their bags packed with candy as they waited patiently for the front door to open.

"Oh how cute! Here's your candy kids, now scram!" A young woman with black and green hair said giving the surprised youngsters some sugary treats before slamming the door.

"Gah I _hate_ Halloween!" She exclaimed as she walked back to her spot on the floor. A young woman dressed in steampunk attire giggled as she entered the room with her matching boyfriend, Jack.

"You know Tammy you could always turn off the porch light to fool them into thinking you're not home." Tammy rolled her eyes at the very idea but got up and did it anyway.

"Hey Jack why don't you and _Sasha_ (your character) go get some more drinks huh? I think the well is drying up if you know what I mean." Tammy's friend Braxton, a skinny fellow with dark hair and darker eyes, winked at Jack who smirked.

"H-Hey guys I think I'm going to go...I-It's getting late." Sasha stammered as she slowly inched herself toward the door.

"Oh nonsense baby, the party is just getting started..." Jack smirked pulling her into a rough embrace, she tried her best to get him to let go but he refused. She sighed defeated.

"Now you're coming with me and I'll... _I_ mean _we..._ will be right back...right guys?" Jack said receiving smirks and laughter as he violently shoved the poor girl out the front door. Lightning flashed across the sky as a heavy clap of thunder echoed through the night, thick black clouds rumbled threatening to drop their load any minute.

"J-Jack I really should get g-going." Sasha whispered trying to pull away but Jack wouldn't have any of it. Jack, a brawny man, opened the car door and roughly shoved the young lady into the passenger side of his black Mustang before slamming the door shut and getting in the car himself.

"Stop trying to pull away from me when we hug. You're embarrassing me in front of my friends!" Jack growled slapping the poor girl across the face, she whimpered as he pulled her hair forcing her to look at him as he pulled out a shiny 9 mm glock out from under his seat. Her emerald eyes widened at the sight, he hit her again with the gun before laying it down on the dashboard.

"Let this be your final warning." He let go of her hair and pressed on the gas, saying nothing she watched out the window as they passed the abandoned animation studio that sat one block from the store. She peered out at the studio with longing eyes and sighed as the little convent store came into view, thunder rumbled overhead as the rain began to pour.

'I wonder if I could make it down to that old studio before he noticed.' Sasha thought to herself pressing her canvas bag to her side she swallowed hard. This was her only chance, it was now or never. Jack opened his driver's side door and got out, slamming it shut he marched angrily to Sasha's side and ripped open her door.

'It's now or never!' As the door opened Sasha threw off her seatbelt and kicked the door open hitting Jack square in the chest, jumping out she ran as far as her legs would carry her. Rain drops mixed with tears stung her eyes as gunshots rang out, thunder echoed through the streets. Her eyes widened with joy as the door to the animation studio came into view, she smiled.

'Almost there! I'll be free!' Her hand reached out for the handle, but it wasn't meant to be. A burning sensation shot through her left calf, pain swallowed her leg as she felt herself hit the ground, the cold wet pavement a cruel reminder of what was to come. Wincing she looked down at her leg and saw a shiny liquid seeping out, blood...she's been hit. Peering in front of her she was only a few feet away, lightning flashed revealing the sign of "Joey Drew Studios." It was her uncle's pride and joy before he disappeared 10 years ago, but it was her only chance. Cold wind blew against her skin sending shivers down her spine as she slowly got to her feet and limped toward the door.

10 Meters and closing, the loud splashes from his boots was all the motivation she needed to move...to _run_. Limping she forced open the old door allowing the door to close softly behind her as she crawled through the ink stained corridors. From left to right she looked for a place to hide, cutouts and posters were everywhere as papers and ink splatters decorated the floors. Turning a corner she smiled finding a place to hide and just in time, crawling under the drawing desk and scooting as far back as she could. Little Sasha hid from view. The front door flew open as Jack's loud footsteps could be heard echoing through the halls, she held her hand over her mouth to try to stay quiet and it almost worked...gazing out from her hiding place her eyes widened as she saw a trail of blood leading to her exact location. She gasped, 'Oh no!'

As Jack walked through the little studio searching for his little miss, he sneered at all of the posters that hung on the walls. Smiling like a mad man, he broke every cutout he came across unaware that black eyes watched him from the ink. Jack cocked his gun walking under a light he looked down and noticed a trail of blood on the floor, his smile widened as he heard soft sniffles from around the corner where the young girl was hiding.

"Oh Sasha dear where are you? I only want to take care of you and apologize...come on I'll take you to dinner my treat..." Jack cooed, with each creak of the floor boards he took another step until he turned the corner and smirked.

"Gotcha!" Jack yelled pushing the desk aside as he pointed the gun toward her. Sasha's emerald eyes grew wide with fear as she tried to back away, her breaths were shaky and irregular as she gathered the courage she had and tried to force her way passed the big brute...but failed.

"And where do you think you're going? Huh? You think you can just run from me? I warned you bitch, now it's time to pay the price!" Jack pinned her to the wall shoving the gun to her forehead laughing; behind him a black figure appeared.

"I couldn't agree more." Sasha squeezed her eyes shut, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. But it never came. The gun fell as she suddenly collapsed to the floor, she opens her eyes slowly but all she could see was Jack towering over her. But something was different...his chest...from the darkness behind him a large black claw pierced through his chest holding him level, his large eyes lifeless. After what seemed like eternity the claw retracted and Jack's lifeless body fell to the ground.

Peering into the darkness she couldn't make out anything but she knew someone was there, letting out an involuntary whimper she waited for something anything to happen and it did. But not the way she was expecting, the sound of a match being struck reached her ears as she saw what she thought was a cigarette being lit up. She heard a low sigh as smoke blew in her direction, as her eyes adjusted she saw a tall creature with horns a stark white face and pitch black eyes. The world seemed to stop in that moment as the two stared at one another wondering what to do next.

In her eyes she saw someone that saved her but could also turn around and kill her any second, he saw a scared girl with physical and mental damage the likes he had never encountered before. Taking another puff he exhaled grey smoke before putting it out, slowly he bent down in front of her so they were at eye level. He stayed the darkness watching her with curiously cautious eyes he reached out to her, shaking she backed into the wall with her eyes closed tightly she let a stray tear roll down her cheek leaving a faint trail behind it. He hesitates for a few seconds before softly wiping her tear away, she opened her eyes making him gasp. Her eyes were like precious jewels shining in the dim light, he couldn't take his eyes off them.

"T-Thank you." She whispered startling him out of his trance, he smiled softly and gently patted her head. She smiled making his smile widen. His smile was gentle yet cocky, dark yet comforting.

"You're welcome...I'm Bendy." She nodded, the genuine feeling of safety that she felt in that moment disappeared the moment she introduced herself.

"I-I'm Sasha...Sasha Drew." They sat in silence for a moment before he sighed standing up, he towered over her making it all the more fearsome when he narrowed his eyes at her. Without saying a word, Bendy turned on his heel and left disappearing into a nearby puddle of ink. Sasha sat there in silence for a moment as she tried to wrap her brain around what just happened to her, surveying the portion of the hallway she was in she decided that it was probably best if she left before Bendy came back. Carefully she stood, trying to to put all of her weight onto her injured leg she took one step and collapsed to the floor again. A wave of immense pain surged through her veins as she sat on the floor defeated. After a moment of silence she heard the sigh from before, Bendy had returned and he was not happy.

"You can't walk idiot. Just sit tight and I'll try my best to patch you up." Plopping down on the floor in front of her he crossed his long legs placing her injured leg on his lap he instructed her not to move as he worked in silence.

"Bendy..." Sasha whispered watching as Bendy had a new cig in his mouth that moved from side to side as he worked. Every now and then his tail would appear and push his top hat back onto his head before disappearing again.

"What?" He answered rather harshly, any gentleness that he had shown her a few moments ago was gone.

"A-Are you mad at me?" He said nothing for a minute before a low sigh escaped his lips, he stopped what he was doing and glanced up her eyes. His gaze softened a little as he got back to work, he shook his head.

"Now why would you ask a dumb question like that?"

"Because I'm a Drew..." Bendy sighed again, tightening her bandage he gently laid on of his gloved hands on her leg.

"Well that depends...who's kid are ya?" She winces slightly when he moves his hand, he glances back up at her for a second before redirecting his gaze to her leg.

"Henry and Aminah Drew."

'So she's Henry's girl huh? I guess that explains why she's so short.' Bendy snickered to himself lightly for a moment drawing a confused look from the girl before he softly placed her leg on the floor.

"How's ole Henry?" Sasha frowned, saying nothing he nodded standing up.

"How'd he die?" He asked a little disappointed, 'Such a shame I couldn't kill that traitor myself.'

"H-He died in the war 10 years ago...Mom said he was on a rescue mission and never made it back..." She paused as tears welled up in her eyes, unconsciously she reached for the chain around her neck for a second before dropping her hand back to her lap.

"Hmm...how's your mom?" Silence answered him as she wiped her tears he ran a gloved hand over his horns.

"You're all alone huh?" She nodded, he coughed lightly.

"I see...well...if you help me with something then I'll let you live here." He paused helping her up off the floor, holding out his arms for a moment he waited for her to balance. "If not then you die."

Sasha stared at him for a moment weighing her options, he smiled a cheeky grin making her blush slightly and she nodded. His smile widened as he picked her up bridal style he turned, walking happily to another part of the studio with dim lights flickering overhead as rain and thunder howled outside.

"Great! Come on let's go see Boris!" She smiled at his enthusiasm but deep inside she felt like it was a grave mistake...

'It can't be that bad...right?'

*End Ch. 1*


	2. Resurrection and Introductions

Ch. Resurrection and Introductions

"Well here we are..." Bendy sighs sadly as he comes to a halt in front of a darkened room, Sasha glanced up at Bendy's saddened face as he carefully set her down she turns and gasps in horror. In the center of the room surrounded by candles a wolf body lay strapped down to a surgical table, on each wrist and ankle a shackle held him down as if to keep the body from coming alive once more. From behind the table a large ink splatter could be seen coating the wall in black liquid as well as an ink pipe connected to the back of the body. The wolf's clothes were soaked in ink as splotches of it dotted his pants and gloves, his eyes were closed with large "X's" over them signally to whoever saw him that he was deceased. Sasha's eyes welled up with tears as she collapsed to the floor with one hand over her mouth she silently cried not knowing that as Bendy stood above her quietly observing her every move.

"W-What happened to him?" He was silent a moment before his saddened expression turned to pure hatred.

" _HE_ happened, and Henry did nothing to stop it." Bendy growled, his pitch black eyes faded into a deep red. Sasha's eyes widened a bit as she began to back away; Bendy narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before using one of the lit candles by Boris to light his cigarette. After a couple of minutes his eyes turned pitch black again, Sasha watched with mouth agape for a second before cocking an eyebrow.

"What? It helps me calm down."

"Does Boris know you smoke?" Rolling his eyes he offered her a hand but she shook her head as she spotted a chair and happily took a seat. He shrugged.

"He's been dead for 30 years, so no he doesn't and he won't neither." Bendy puffed a couple times, blowing the smoke out in her direction making her cough a bit. He snickered lightly, "Oh I'm sorry darlin' is this bothering you?" Blowing another round of smoke in her direction he watched as she waved the smoke away with a disgusted face making him laugh.

"If you want this to work Bendy, I would appreciate it if you didn't do that." Bendy sighed before taking one final puff before snuffing it out.

"So...um...how dow we fix him?" Sasha asks as she continued to peer around the room, spotting the inky writing against the far wall she shuddered hoping Bendy wouldn't see. But he did.

"You cold darlin'?"

"No...what's with the creepy writing on the wall?" She said pointing toward the wall with all the ink, Bendy ignored the question as he got out the tools he needed to fix Boris.

"We need to put his heart back and close up his chest. You think you can do that?" Sasha gave Bendy a deadpanned look before sighing.

'Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it.' She thought watching him as he held up a large ink filled jar in front of him, she cocked her head to one side confused.

'She's kinda cute when she's confused...Stop that! You just met her, what's wrong with you?!' Bendy thought to himself shaking his head but she still stared.

"Why can't you do it?" She asked curiously as he tried to hide his face, he looked down placing the large jar on the floor in front of him he opened the lid and stuck his hand inside the jar.

"I can't. Each time I do the ink in the jar eats away at me." He lifted his hand out of the ink and she watched with large eyes as his hand started to melt onto the floor. Bendy glanced up at Sasha gauging her reaction as he waited for his hand to re-solidify, she slowly reached out and placed her hand on his for a second before withdrawing and staring at the ink that was now in her palm. The sticky black liquid was shiny for a moment before quickly solidifying, Bendy grasped his hand in his other one as his tail swished nervous from side to side.

Spotting his tail she went to touch it only to have her hand be smacked away when she got near it.

"Don't touch my tail darlin'. I don't like it." Bendy and Sasha starred at one another as Sasha pouted but nodded. She respected this man to much at the moment to invade his personal space so she decided to pick up the jar instead. Gingerly she held the jar in her hands, feeling as the cool glass pressed against her dedicated fingers as the contents shifted inside. Bendy watched her silently as she ran her fingers over the lid before carefully placing her hand in the ink and delicately pulling out Boris's inky heart. Cool ink ran through her fingers as the dark mass slowly beat inside her hand, it was soft and slow but a beat none the less. Placing it back inside the jar, Sasha carefully stood up and turned toward the large wolf. It was a sentimental moment until she realized something...she was too short to reach his chest cavity.

"What's wrong?" Bendy asked before realization struck him like a ton of bricks, glancing over at Sasha he too realized that she was to short.

"You can't reach can you?" Bendy said falling to the floor and howling with laughter, Sasha's face flushed with frustration as she huffed stomping her good foot on the inky floor.

"You going to help me or not?!" As his laughter died down Bendy couldn't help but grin, seeing her get flustered like that just tickled him like no other.

"Yea yea, I'm coming." After standing up and straightening his suit he gracefully picked her up and held her by the waist so she could insert the heart.

 _[A/N: Okay peeps keep in mind this is LSD Bendy meaning that he is not 3'2", he's 5'10". Boris is 6'3" and Sasha is average height of 5'6". Also when Boris is strapped to the table he is an extra 5 inches off the ground...so yea...]_

After a couple of minutes of holding her up he gently sets her down on the floor and takes a step back nearly knocking her over in the process. She glared playfully at him making him a blush a little before looking back at Boris.

"Okay so now what?" Bendy stayed silent for a moment grinning horn to horn as his buddy would soon be brought back to life. [IT'S ALIVE! sorry.] The large "X's" on his eyes were now gone but they remained closed, Bendy frowned.

"Bendy?" Sasha asked snapping her fingers a couple of times to nab his attention. "What's next sweet pea?" He blinks a few times tilting his head in confusion as he thinks for moment, 'Sweet pea? That's kinda cute...wait NO BENDY! Don't think like that! You just met her!'

"Um...I have to push his ribcage back in and patch him up. Then I need you to go turn on the Ink Machine." She nods shooting him a worried look before limping toward the door, he cocks an eyebrow.

"Where you going' darlin'?"

"The Ink Machine room, by the time I get there you should be done and I can flip the switch right?" She tilts her head a little bit watching him innocently, his eyes widen a little before he quickly turns away and shushes her away.

"Just be careful, I don't want to have to patch you up again." She grins.

"Aww Bendy you care!" She watches as his body tenses up before giggling and limping out of the room, 'He's so cute when he's embarrassed.'

'I need another cigarette.' Bendy sighs shaking his head chuckling lightly as he looks up at Boris he pulls up a chair to stand on and gently yet firmly pushes Boris's ribcage back into his chest. Smiling he jumps off the chair putting it away, when he turns back around the ink had already sealed the cut.

"TURN ON THE MACHINE!" Bendy shouted down the hallway, for a second there was silence until the sound of draining ink could be heard filling the pipes. He smiled joyously at the sound as the black liquid flowed into Boris for a few minutes before the sounds had ceased and silence filled the little studio once more. Bendy stood still for a few seconds hearing nothing still he sighed and was about to go find Sasha when light coughing to his left drew his attention.

"B-Bendy?" Turning his head the demon's eyes widened as black tears of joy began streaming down his face, Boris smiled exhausted. Bendy excitedly unlocked all of his buddy's restraints and glommed him before he even had a chance to get off the examination table.

"BORIS! YOU'RE ALIVE!" He exclaimed joyously snuggling into Boris's chest, the wolf laughed. His deep laugh echoing through the halls, as thunder rumbled outside.

"I'm happy to see you again buddy! What happened?" Boris grinned letting go of the little devil when he realized that Bendy wasn't as short as he used to be.

"Wow Boris I don't remember your voice being that deep." Bendy chuckled releasing Boris as his tail happily whipped from side to side, Boris chuckled patting Bendy's head.

"And I don't remember you being so tall." Yawning the wolf covered his mouth stretching making faint sounds as his back popped in three places, ' Ah that feels good.' Boris thought to himself smiling.

"Hey Bendy...who were you talking to while I was out?"

"You could hear us talking while you were out?" Boris nodded watching Bendy curiously as the cheeky devil blushed a little scratching his head, the wolf smiled slyly.

"Anyway it was a human named Sasha and..." Bendy's face freezes with fear for a second, a sickening feeling swirling in his stomach as he looked up at Boris before racing out the door toward the Ink Machine room. Sensing something was wrong, Boris looked around for the closest first aid kit and chased after the dancing demon.

"BENDY!" Boris yelled as he ran out of the room trying to figure out where he went, his ears twitched signaling that Bendy was nearby as he turned a corner he stopped in front of the Ink Machine room.

"Sasha? Darlin'?" Bendy took a hesitant step forward, his hands were shaking and his breathing was short and raspy. Softly a large paw patted his shoulder trying to calm him down as Boris took a few steps forward before kneeling down next to her. The cool floorboards creaking under his weight he softly placed the first aid kit on the floor beside him before gently rolling the unconscious girl onto her back, Bendy slowly walked over as Boris looked her over. Sasha's eyes were closed and her breathing labored, Boris gently laid a paw on her forehead but quickly regretted his decision to do so. He sighed.

"What's wrong? Is she going to be okay?" Bendy asked nervously as he watched his buddy look her over one more time.

"Bendy...what happened to her leg?"

"She came in limping and bleeding. Some guy was going to kill her but I took care of it." There was an awkward moment of silence as the large wolf nudged the first aid kit toward Bendy as he gently picked up Sasha motioning for Bendy to follow with the kit in hand.

"We need to get her temperature down somehow before it causes any damage." Bendy nodded sternly forcing his emotions aside he directed Boris to Henry's old room/office as he ran to the kitchen to get something to cool her down with.

{ _"Lay your head...it's time for bed..." "Sammy you're crazy go away! You haven't been introduced yet!" Bendy yells shoving Sammy offscreen. "Ahem...now let's get on with it."_ }

Gently opening the creaking door with his foot, Boris carefully maneuvered himself around the walls and drawing desk before laying Sasha down on the bed.

'Lucky Henry kept an extra mattress here! It's kind of old though...' The large wolf sighed watching her sleep soundly for a minute before turning on the overhead fan. The bed proved to be soft enough that she would be comfortable but firm enough to give her some support, the metal bed frame barred the weight as each movement made the metal whine and moan before going silent. Boris reached up and fluffed the pillow under her head, gently supporting her head and neck with his tail before placing it back down on the bed. Gentle footsteps echoed through the hallway as heels clicked and clacked on every board, Boris's fluffy black ears perked for a moment until he heard a gasp from behind him.

"B-Boris?" A female voice, soft as velvet, whispered causing the tired wolf to turn face and smile at the shaking angel behind him.

"Hey Alice." He beamed, looks like both of his old friends are alive and well.

"Boris darling! I've missed you!" Alice cried happy tears of joy as she jumped into his arms and nearly knocking him over in a tight embrace, Boris smiled happily wagging his tail as Bendy turned the corner nearing Henry's office.

"Boris sweetie...Who's that?" Alice asked curiously as she saw the sleeping girl passed out on the bed behind him, Boris turned confused for a moment before opening his mouth to answer. But he was interrupted.

"Her name's Sasha." Bendy answered entering the room with a wet towel in his hand, "She helped me bring Boris back." Alice watched wearily as Bendy stood beside the bed gently laying the cloth on the girls head, he watched her with a small smile before sighing irritated.

"Hello Alice."

"Hello Bendy..." Alice said rolling her eyes ignoring his sass, she watched the devil through curious eyes.

"So what is she doing here?" Ignoring her Bendy's eyes caught the shiny glint of a silver chain around Sasha's neck, cocking his head to the side he made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Hey lover boy, why is she here?" Alice said poking his tail, smirking when he whipped it out of her grasp. He growled.

"Don't. Touch. My. Tail." Alice giggled as she went to touch it again only to have her hand smacked away as Bendy moved closer to the bed trying not to wake Sasha.

"And she's here because I let her come here." Glaring at the sassy angel he sighed running one hand over his horns taking off the top hat that floated there before placing it back on his head. Boris sat silently observing the quarreling couple as the air grew so thick with tension it felt like you needed a chainsaw to break through it.

"So...you said she helped bring me back...how? She's so small..."

"She's not that short...I mean she's about Sassy's size."

"HEY!" Alice exclaimed taking offense at being called Sassy, Bendy rolled his eyes ignoring her as he answered Boris's question.

"She put your heart back into the jar and started the machine for me." He sighed glancing at her out of the corner of his eye; a small smile crept up his face as he remembered her tilting her head earlier and giggling. A moment later his smile disappeared as his tail twitched nervously by his side.

"Okay...so what happened to her leg?" Alice said cocking an eyebrow at the mischievous devil, he shrugged.

"I found her that way."

"You 'found' her that way? What do you mean you 'found' her?" Alice prodded with a bit more attitude making Bendy's body tense as his fists clenched tightly.

"It's exactly what it sounds like Alice." He tried his best to stay calm but his voice cracked with anger. His tail began to fidget more as it gently knocked against Sasha's arm as she began to stir.

"I heard noises near the exit and went to check it out when she was pinned to the wall by some guy! Her leg was already wounded and bleeding by then so I took care of him before he could do her any harm, alright?" Bendy was now fuming that he had to explain himself to the angel as they locked into a glaring contest, their angered faces mere inches away from one another. Boris yawned as he sat in silence watching his two friend fight but it was only a matter of time before something else had grabbed Bendy's attention...literally...As Bendy was getting ready to yell again he felt something grasp the end of his tail and poke at it sending unwanted shivers down his spine, growling he turned around quickly yanking his tail away before quickly realizing that Sasha was now awake. He sighed running a hand over his horn again as his tail rested near his foot, he watched curiously as she observed his tail with such innocence and intensity that he swore she was a five year old.

'That's adorable.' His smile from before returned for a second before Alice shoved the distracted devil into the wall flattening his face like in the cartoons.

"HI! I'm Alice Angel! It's so nice to see you awake miss Sasha!" Bendy was furious when he finally managed to peel his face off the wall, Boris chuckled for a moment as he pulled the curious angel into his lap before getting beheaded by the angered demon.

"My name's Boris...you were uh...unconscious when I woke up." Boris chuckled nervously keeping an eye on Bendy as he huffed crossing his arms over his chest as his tail swished around his feet. Sasha blinked a couple times, her vibrant emerald eyes darting back and forth between Boris and Alice catching a glance of Bendy in her peripheral vision.

"Oh um...I'm S-Sasha...Sasha Drew..." Alice and Boris's eyes widened in shock as they turned their heads around to face Bendy when a deep raspy voice shrieked from the hallway.

"You're a Drew?!" Bendy sighed deeply covering his face with one of his hands as a tall man in ink stained suspenders and an old Bendy mask stood shocked in the doorway. Much to Bendy's dismay, the obsessive music director had no intention of leaving any time soon...well by choice any way.

"What are you doing here Sammy? I thought you were in your office." Boris glanced at Bendy noticing his irritation he scooted closer to Sasha offering a protective cover from the creep, Sammy Lawrence. Alice watched Sammy as he took another step closer to the bed causing Sasha to whimper, Boris growled as a warning sign for Sammy to back away as Bendy stood protectively in front of the frightened girl.

"Ha! You're protecting a Drew? That's so...unlike you..." Sammy scoffed suspiciously dropping his voice near the end of his sentence, Sasha swallowed hard as she and Sammy made eye contact.

"Shouldn't you be in the basement sacrificing something?" Boris growled again bearing his teeth making Sammy take a step back toward the doorway, he cleared his throat for a second before pulling a rather stitched up Bendy plushie out of his pocket. Sasha gasped lightly blushing as she stared intently at the little doll.

"I-I just saw this on the floor and wondered who it belonged to...it's pretty beat up..." Sammy stammered as he held the plush firmly in his hand.

"That's mine..." Sasha whispered just loud enough for Boris to hear, he narrowed his eyes at the creep as Boris snatched the doll out of Sammy's hand before holding it out to her. Bendy watched out of the corner of his eye as she happily embraced the plushie before returning his hardened gaze back to Sammy.

"Okay you found out who it belongs too. Can you please leave?" Alice huffed crossing her arms over her chest as Boris held her in his lap, Sammy nods and bows backing away toward the hallway.

"As you wish..." Taking one last look at Sasha, Sammy turns on his heel and walks away.

"W-Who was that?" Sasha asked lightly looking up at Bendy as he gently patted her head ruffling her hair.

"That...was Sammy Lawrence...He is or was the music director here." He paused kneeling down to her level, "You need to stay away from him okay darlin'?" She nodded peering into his obsidian eyes. He narrowed his eyes slightly watching her for moment before sighing and standing up straight again, "I have a feeling he's planning something and it's not going to be good."

"Hey aren't you a little old to be playing with dolls?" Boris chuckled as Bendy walked passed him toward the door, Sasha blushed.

"M-Maybe...but he was my only friend growing up...he...um...I never leave home without him..." Bendy snickered a little at her innocence for a minute before grabbing the plushie from her with his tail, her eyes widened reaching out for it but failed.

"Well you don't need this little guy anymore, you've got the real thing now." He smiled making her blush for a minute but a frown crossed her face, Alice noticed and frowned as well.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Sasha shook her head Bendy glanced back at her for a moment, he saw the frown on her face before she plastered on a smile.

"Nothing's wrong Alice...I'm just getting tired I guess." Bendy looked back down at the worn plushie in his hand before glancing back at her, it broke his heart. He sighed. Walking out the door with the plushie in one hand, he went to his room and closed the door. Not a minute later Boris came in grabbing some paper for Alice to draw on when he glanced over at the mischievous devil, cocking an eyebrow he watched as Bendy pulled out some red thread.

"What are you doing Bendy?" Boris sat down on the bed and peered over Bendy's shoulder.

"Fixing it." He answered avoiding the wolf's gaze as he sewed a red heart into the chest of the plush as he flipped it over and fixed the stitching along the back. After a few minutes he lifted the plushie to eye level and smiled for a second before frowning as Boris squealed behind him, setting the doll down he glared at the large wolf that had a sly grin on his face.

"Tell her I did it and I will kill you Boris." Standing up and stretching he stuck the doll in his pocket as he walked out the door heading to the kitchen, Alice walked up to Boris and noticed the hearts in his eyes as she watched Bendy disappear into the kitchen.

"Why are you looking at Bendy that way Boris?" Alice asked curiously, Boris said nothing but handed her the picture that Bendy didn't know he took. She squealed as he shushed her before Bendy came back.

' .goodness! That is so cute! I knew he liked her!' Alice thought smiling innocently at Bendy as he passed her going back to Sasha's room where the young human was sound asleep. Poking his head in he tiptoed into her room replacing the dry rag on her head with a fresh one as he gently placed Sasha's Bendy plush back in her arms, smiling as she snuggled into the plush. A soft blush graced his lips as he turned to leave, quietly he opened and closed the door behind him.

Closing the door he sighed irritated as he glared at the two love birds next to him.

"What?" He growled walking away, but Boris and Alice stayed close behind him.

"You're so cute Bendy! Sewing a heart into her plush, such a sweetheart!" Alice's eyes lit up as she saw him try to hide his blush.

"Ugh! What do you two want?!"

"It's time to explain things Bendy." Boris said placing a firm paw on his shoulder making his slow his pace, Bendy sighed. Entering the storyboarding room they stopped walking, Bendy turned around crossing his arms as he leaned against a drawing desk.

"What do you want to know?"

*Ch.2 End*


	3. Explanations

Ch. Explanations

Boris sighed looking at Alice waiting for her speak as Bendy quickly grew impatient.

"Why didn't you kill her Bendy?" Alice's tone was fierce and pleading, the sly devil averted their gaze as he lightly shrugged his shoulders pulling out a cigarette as he did so.

"She's Henry's kid..."

"So?" Alice asked crossing her arms mimicking Bendy, he rolled his eyes.

"So what? I don't kill innocent people, you know that." Bendy shrugged lifting his hat off of his head for a moment using the lighter before putting it back.

"Anything else?"

"When did you start smoking?" Boris asked glaring at the cigarette as if that would put it out. Bendy's eyes went wide for a second after realizing what he had done, but it was too late now. He smiled nervously blowing smoke out in Alice's direction.

"Um...10 years ago?" He said thinking a moment as he took another puff and exhaled, Boris's gaze hardened as he clenched his teeth. Bendy knew Boris didn't like smoking, he always hated the way it made Joey smell after he smoked.

"Oh don't give me that Boris, you were dead and she was no where to be found! And I definitely wasn't going to talk to Sammy Crack-pot down there!" Boris crossed his arms shaking his head in a disapproving manner as he ran one of his large paws over his fluffy ears he sighed.

"Okay _why_ did you start?"

"Seriously?" Bendy deadpanned taking one last puff before blowing it out, "It was one of the few things I could do that keeps me calm. Again you were dead and I can only talk to plush versions of myself for so long before going insane...plus..." He paused smiling nervously as he scratched the back of his head lightly.

"I got curious..."

"Curious?" Boris inquired making Bendy snicker lightly as the wolf's curiosity.

"I found Joey's stash." Boris smiled chuckling silently as Alice looked appalled.

"You went through their things?! Bendy how could you?!" He shrugged smiling as Alice fumed in place, her face turning red with anger.

"Shouldn't you be checking on the girl Alice?" He smirked she seethed.

"Shouldn't you?" She growled before turning on her heel storming out of the room.

"Hey give her this if she wakes up!" Bendy said throwing Alice a bottle of water hitting her upside the back of the head before it collided with the floor. Angrily picking up the bottle of water she stalked off slamming the door to Sasha's room behind her. Bendy snickered to himself before erupting into a fit of laughter as Boris shook his head sighing before slapping the cheeky devil upside the head.

"What was that for?!" Bendy growled adjusting his collar as he straightened out his jacket, Boris smirked rolling his eyes.

"You need to be nicer to her." He laughed.

"Be nice to _her_? Seriously Boris? We always fight, why would you suddenly want us to...get along..." Bendy's eyes widened for a second before a mischievous smile crossed his face making the large wolf's smile falter.

"You have a thing for Alice don't you?"

"Oh and like you don't have a thing for Sasha."

"Hey don't push this off on me. We're talking about your love life here buddy, does she know? I bet she doesn't." Bendy grinned teasingly as Boris's hidden blush became more evident.

"N-No she doesn't know...can we just drop it?" Boris's stuttering only made the devil's cheeky grin spread wider. Shaking his head Bendy just snickered at his buddy when a sudden squeal echoed through the corridor. He laughed out loud as Boris just shook his head and left the room walking down the hall toward Sasha's room.

"What was it you use to say? I ship it?" Bendy says laughing following the wolf as he tried to contain his giggles.

'A wolf and an angel...hilarious.'

Down the hall Alice squealed looking at the red heart that Bendy had sewed into Sasha's plush version of him, 'Oh my goodness this is too cute!'

She squealed not realizing that Sasha was now awake glaring at her.

"What was that?" She yawned sleepily as a blushing Boris and a snickering Bendy entered the room, Alice jumped slightly squeezing the plush in her hand blushing.

"Oh Sasha dear did I wake you?"

"That came from you?" Sasha said cocking an eyebrow making Alice blush embarrassed. Rolling her eyes she sat up on the bed making the rag on her forehead fall onto the sheets as Bendy sat down, the two locked eyes for a moment before looking away blushing.

"How ya feeling kiddo?" He yawns stretching, his suit jacket lifting up slightly revealing his stomach making both Sasha and Alice blush. He smirked catching her eye before she managed to look away.

"Like what you see darlin'?" He snickered ruffling her hair making her face flush.

'Damn that's adorable.' Bendy thought smiling briefly before catching sight of the little doll he "fixed" for her in Alice's hand, she caught his eye and grinned evilly. His eyes widened slightly before narrowing into a glare.

"Hey Sasha you looking for you plushie?" Alice asked casually as she noticed Sasha was looking around for something.

"Oh...um...yes I could've sworn I just had it." She said scratching her head as she looked over at the mischievous angel, her eyes narrowed slightly as she watched Bendy's face flush suddenly when Alice handed Sasha the doll.

Cocking and eyebrow at him she looked down and her face turned redder than a fire truck, sitting in her hand in the middle of little Bendy's chest was a bright red heart with a little "B" in the center. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Bendy...d-did you...?" Sasha stuttered gazing up at him, he refused to look at her and coughed awkwardly before taking a large step into the hallway disappearing around the corner.

'Wow...He did this for me? I thought he hated me...' Sasha smiled lovingly at the little doll and hugged it tight holding it close to her heart. Boris and Alice gushed smiling large smiles making her giggle for a minute.

"Remind me to thank him later."

"Oh I think he knows already," Boris said chuckling a moment before clearing his throat.

"Now that we got that out of the way, Sasha dear...we have a few question to ask you since you're up...If that's alright." Alice's smile faded a little as she gently placed one hand on Sasha's knee. Sasha snuggled her plush nodding, unaware that Bendy was watching from the doorway sipping on a cup of ink; she sat up straight with a firm expression on her face.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why are you here?" She glanced up at the doorway catching a glimpse of Bendy as he looked away, she sighed sadly.

"I'm here because this was the only safe place for me...well...a less obvious one anyway." She paused feeling everyone's eyes on her she brought up her Bendy plush close to her heart hugging him tightly.

"We were at this Halloween party f-for a couple of his friends." Sighing she looked down at her little buddy as Bendy listened closely to what happened that night.

"They ran out of booze and it was getting late...I just wanted to go home, but Jack wouldn't let me. I knew something was up...something bad...He wanted to of to the store and his 'friends' really pushed for us to go." She sighed, her breathing becoming labored as she closed her eyes trying to remember.

"When we got into the car his gun was sitting out in the open...he had been doing that a lot lately...kind of like a silent threat that if I were to slip up...that was it...As we drove we passed this place and I saw the door cracked open a little bit. I thought that if I could get away before he caught me I could hide in here until I was sure he was gone...heh...what a joke." Sasha chuckled lightly, a saddening sound that made their hearts break.

"When we reached the store, the rain started to pour. He got out of the car taking his gun with him... I-I thought it was just so it wouldn't get stolen...how naive...but when he rounded the car and approached my door I knew I had to run...kicking the door open I grabbed my bag and ran toward the studio." She paused for a moment wiping a tear out of her eye as Alice sat next to her and hugged her tightly, she smiled leaning into Alice's gently embrace she continued.

"He started shooting at me...I was so close...only a few feet away and I would be inside the building but...a bullet pierced through my leg and I fell..." Sasha sniffled her voice cracking with each word as a fresh wave of tears began to fall; hurriedly she wiped them away but they saw the tears.

"W-Why was he shooting at you?" Alice asked glancing passed Boris to a very shaken Bendy, she laughed sarcastically.

"Because it was my fault...I deserve to die...because I'm a Drew...I don't deserve to leave the relationship unless it's in a body bag..." A collective gasp rang through the room as Sasha wiped her tears away.

"There has to be a safe way...right?" Boris asked swallowing hard as Bendy cracked his glass, allowing for a little stream of ink to drip from the cup.

"If you have a support system of loving people it's possible...but I don't have that...not anymore." Sadly she gripped the silver chain around her neck peering down at the name etched in the metal.

"Why would you stay in a relationship if you knew you were in danger?" Bendy asked glaring into his glass before glancing at her.

"Because it didn't start that way...not until recently but by then it was too late."

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"Abusive relationships are based on dominant and submissive personalities...Basically the person with the dominating personality uses abusive and coercive behaviors to gain power and control over the weaker personality."

"So he'd be nice one minute then hurt you if kindness didn't work." Bendy growled into his cup as a little puddle of ink formed on the floor, she nodded.

"But like I said he wasn't alway like that. We would go out in public together you know, be all happy and loving and stuff...and it was nice. Everything seemed fine until my mom was diagnosed with cancer..." She frowned looking down at her hands she clenched her fists as one solitary tear fell.

" We started to argue, it would be over simple things that weren't a big deal. We would yell and scream but we never got physical until one day...after mom passed...he hit me...He would quickly apologize and promise to never do it again and get me flowers or take me to dinner but...he lied..." Her voice quivered.

"They alway say that if you find yourself in a bad relationship to leave, but with each argument getting worse there was no one left that I could talk to about it. But I had to tell someone right? S-So I told his friends and they just laughed..." Alice pulled her into a tight hug again as Boris sat on the end and pulled them both into his lap in a gently embrace.

"T-They just laughed...s-said I deserved it...They said because I-I was a Drew that I d-deserved to d-die...and that was being 'merciful'." She sniffled a little glancing up at Bendy for a second before closing her eyes and leaning back into Boris's chest.

"I-I knew what he was planning w-with that gun...H-He was going to kill me when we got home. But I ruined his plans when I ran, I knew he'd chase me but I was hoping that I could get away...but I wasn't fast enough...so when he found me in here and pinned me to the wall...I was ready to accept my fate...after all who would miss me? Who would miss a lowly Drew? What family I had left abandoned me...my friends betrayed me...everything was my fault and I was willing to accept my punishment...I have no one left...so who would care right?" The room was silent as she sat sadly on the bed for a moment until Bendy broke the silence.

"I'd care..." Bendy said looking her square in the face as he set his cup down on the floor as he walked over and sat on the bed gently wiping her tears away with one of his hands, "You're parents would care...and we care." She smiled leaning into his hand as he opened his arms and pulled her close into a comforting embrace as another wave of tears fell, he rubbed her back as he just let her cry into his chest. He smiled at Boris and Alice as he gently laid his head on top of hers.

"And we're not going to let anyone take our little darlin' away." She pulled away wiping her eyes nodding smiling up at him, "You will always have us, and we're your family now...well sort of...I still hate Alice." He said smirking as Alice fumed making Sasha giggle softly, he kissed her forehead softly before pulling her into one last hug before letting go. Standing up Bendy walked over and picked up his glass from the floor examining it.

"We may not be perfect but we'll protect you better than any human could." He took one last gulp of his ink before winking at her, she blushed.

"You should get some rest sweetheart. Boris and Alice can finish their questions in the morning." Boris and Alice gave her one more hug before standing to leave as well, Sasha smiled happily as she yawned laying back down into bed she fell fast asleep. Bendy waited until Boris and Alice were out of the room before quietly closing the door behind them, it was quiet in the hallway. Bendy sighed running one hand through his horns he walked off toward the kitchen with Boris and Alice following close behind.

"What?" He huffed as a blush crept across his cheeks, Alice made kissie faces at him as Boris just grinned beside her.

"You like her." The wolf cooed deepening his blush, he turned away.

"No I don't...I just feel sorry for her." Bendy lit up the cig in his mouth before taking a huff, "Why would I like a human? They're all traitors..."

'All except one...' He thought to himself closing his eyes blowing out a heart, Boris smiled and Alice rolled her eyes huffing.

"Yes you do...and it shows Bendy. You wouldn't have said that stuff to her if you didn't care. You love her and you just don't know how to tell her."

"Demons can't love...not really..." Bendy opened his eyes to see his best friend heart broken, Boris shook his head and kissed Alice on her head before waving goodnight.

"Good night Boris!" Alice blew the big wolf a kiss before turning her head sticking her tongue out at Bendy who stuck his out as well.

"If you really like her Bendy...then you'll learn how to love." Alice closed her bedroom door as Bendy puffed his last cig before snuffing it out. Sighing quietly Bendy stood alone in the ink stained corridor, peering down into his cup he frowned at the face looking back at him. Walking to the kitchen, the click-clack of his boots echoed through the hallway. Gently placing the cup in the sink he turned around and leaned against the counter running a hand over his horns he glanced up as something caught his eye. He sighed again, snickering lightly.

"What are you doing up? You should be resting darlin'." Bendy looked up as Sasha poked her head into the doorway, limping as she did so.

"I-I couldn't sleep...a-and I wanted to thank you..."

"Thank me? For what?" Sasha looked down blushing, slowly she lifted the plushie in her hand glancing up at him she saw that his face had gone grey. She smiled and limped over to him, she almost fell but he caught her just in time.

"So you figured it out huh?" Bendy smiled lightly as he helped the girl stand, she giggled yawning. He laughed lightly not knowing that Boris had walked out of his room.

"Come on missy we need to get you back to bed." He picked her up gently, trying to avoid touching her leg he carried her back to her room. Opening the door quietly he turned just in time to see the curious wolf go back into his room mouthing "I-ship-it" before closing the door behind him. Bendy chuckled lightly as he walked into Sasha's room, stepping up to the bed he heard soft breathing and looked down to see that Sasha had fallen asleep in his arms. The plushie gently cradled in her arms as her head rested gently upon his chest. His blush returned and his tail formed a heart as he set her down and covered her with the thin blanket, she smiled in her sleep as she whispered goodnight. Bendy sat down on the chair beside her bed, crossing his arms as he pulled another cigarette out of his hat he lit it up and sighed. Glancing lovingly at the sweet girl he smiled.

"Goodnight darlin'."

*End Ch. 3*


	4. Nightmares

Ch. Nightmares

 _"They've promised that dreams come true - but they forgot to mention that nightmares are dreams too." - Sasha Drew_

~ "Hey darlin'." Jack's soothing voice cooed from the darkness, Sasha blinked a couple times as a figure emerged from the Void.

"J-Jack?" Sasha gasped as his body formed, a kind and gentle smile on his face as he offered a hand to the girl.

"How about a h-h-hug?" Jack's voice began to glitch as his loving expression turned to that of disgust and pure hatred. His calm composure morphed into that of a monster, his kind smile turned into a sickening grin as his face began to drip with blood and ink. He took one step forward as she took one step back, he cocked his head as his smile widened spreading across his face in an unnatural way. In his chest a large hole could be seen as blood gushed out in waves, she tried to run but it was no use. Out of the void his hands appeared grabbing her around the waist bringing her closer to the monstrosity.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME..." Jack's face twisted with a smile as blood red eyes glared back at her as black ink started to raise up from the ground to swallow them whole.

"And now you are going to pay the price..." Jack cackled with maniacal laughter as he held her still as the ink rose for a moment before disappearing quickly taking Jack with it. Back in the darkness she was alone...but not for long...

"Don't be scared sweetheart it won't hurt much..."

"U-Uncle Joey?" She quivered, her body shaking as she strained her eyes trying to see something but there was nothing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Evil laughter echoed through the empty space, Sasha looked around holding her arms close to herself as tears burst from her eyes. She tried to take a step forward but found that she couldn't move.

'Why can't I move?!' Sasha thought to herself in a panic as she felt a slimy cold substance drip onto her neck from above and slide down her back. With a shaky hand she felt her neck and looked down at her hand horrified as fresh ink laid in her hand before quickly turning to blood. She screamed as the echoing laughter returned and Joey stood before her. Just like Jack he had a kind and loving expression on his face as he walked up to her, gently he laid one hand upon her cheek.

"Oh my sweet little Sasha, there's no need to be scared...it'll all be over soon..."

"W-What are you talking about?" Joey said nothing but smiled evilly. A sudden pain erupted from her stomach as she looked down to see a syringe stuck in her abdomen. Her eyes were wide as he shoved the needle further in before removing it, watching her with red eyes Joey smiled licking her blood from the syringe needle. Her body began to shake and feel weak as she collapsed to her knees, she began coughing as she watched in horror as her skin turned white and black veins began to erupt from her abdomen.

"W-What d-did you do?" Her voice was shaking as her volume quickly dropped to just above a whisper. Joey kneeled down, cupping her chin in his hand he smiled.

"Why I'm enlightening you dear...soon you'll be like them...like _us..._ oh but it looks like your body isn't taking the transformation well..." He stands up and pulls a gun out of nowhere with the barrel pointed to your forehead...

"Such a shame...it looks like my little sheep with have to be put to...sleep..."

Bang...~

"Sasha! Darlin' wake up please!" Bendy exclaimed trying to shake the crying girl awake as the color drained from her face. Boris wiped her forehead with a damp rag as she finally stopped crying as her bright green eyes shot open and she looked into the fearful eyes of her friends.

"Sasha are you okay sweetheart? That was a pretty bad dream." Alice asked worriedly as she gave the girl a hug before wiping her face clear of tears. Sasha sighed smiling sadly as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. Boris smiled and pulled her into a gentle embrace making her feel better before pulling away.

"What was it about?" Bendy asked scooting closer to the bed as his devil tail swished cautiously around his feet, Sasha frowned as she began to fiddle with the silver chain around her neck. After a few seconds Bendy gently yet firmly gripped her hand making her stop, he gazed worriedly into her sad eyes as he eased his grip on her hand allowing it to drop back to her lap. Softly he opened his hand and flipped it over revealing Henry's dog tags in his hand.

"What are these?" Sasha smiled lightly at him as he let go.

"They're dog tags..."

"Why do you have tags for dogs hanging around your neck?" Boris asked innocently making her giggle at his innocence. Bendy smiled watching her laugh made him feel good, he hated it when she was upset and he didn't know why.

"No no they give these to people in the military." She paused taking the necklace off and handing it to Bendy as he flipped them over in his hand, he frowned.

"These are Henry's...?" He asked quietly as Boris peered over his shoulder; he smiled lightly until Boris started to push down on his head trying to grab the tags.

"Yea...They give them to the families of the fallen...I keep them around my neck so it's like he's always with me." She smiled sadly not realizing that Bendy had been watching her with a broken heart.

"H-How'd he die?" Boris asked as Bendy handed him the tags.

"He was on a rescue mission...some of his battalion got lost behind enemy lines and he was part of a team to bring them back safely...h-he never made it..." She frowned sighing, Alice was on the verge of tears as Boris and Bendy glanced at one another, a deep frown on both of their faces. Boris gently held out his hand for Sasha, she smiled weakly as she took the tags and placed them around her neck...it was quiet for a few minutes before Sasha decided to break the silence.

"So...um...moving on...Can I get up and walk around please? I'm tired of sleeping." Sasha asked innocently watching the three with puppy eyes making the trio smile.

"I don't know, how's the leg?" Alice said lightly poking her bandages watching for any kind of reaction, but she received none.

"Tingly but not painful." She yawned as she leaned forward to remove the bandages as Bendy lightly pushed her back with his tail wiggling his finger back and forth, she glared at him for a second before realizing that his tail had moved from the floor to the bedside. She smiled and grabbed his tail, poking at the arrow on the end Bendy blushed as his body stiffened before he whisked his tail out of her grasp. Glaring at her with playful eyes he unwrapped her leg and poked at the injury. Her leg was still in the process of healing as the bullet hole remained black with new bruising developing around it. "This doesn't hurt? It's all purple and puffy..." Bendy poked a bit harder making her flinch. He smirked.

"So...you want the bullet out or what?"

"Um...out?" Sasha answers cautiously watching as the playful devil's devious smirk widen. Her eyes widened as she began to back away but Bendy's tail was already wrapped around her leg pulling her close to him. The tip of his tail hovered for a moment before pin-pointing the bullet.

"Hold her down."

"What?!" Sasha exclaimed as Boris moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She kept trying to wiggle out of his grasp, Bendy had Alice hold her leg still as his tail lightly touched the entrance wound.

"You ready?" Bendy asked as he changed he removed his glove on his right hand revealing sharp claws; Sasha shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut she felt a few tears escape.

"I'm sorry Sasha but this is for your own good." He sighed glancing up at her frowning lightly before redirecting his attention to the task at hand.

"On the count of 3 okay?" He gently rubbed her leg to try to get her to relax, she just nodded prepping herself for pain.

"3..." Her lip quivered in fear as Boris squeezed a little tighter.

"2..." He glanced up at her.

"1..." Tears slid down her cheeks as she got ready to scream. In one swift motion Bendy's claws tore through her tender skin as the bullet was removed from her leg, she hid her face in Boris's chest as she cried in pain. Alice let go of her leg as she slapped Bendy upside the back of the head as Boris loosened his grasp and just lightly rubber her back as she cried.

"Bendy you ass! It looks worse now!" Alice growled at him as he glared daggers at the angel while his tail let go of Sasha and swished back and forth lightly.

"I got it out..." Bendy said holding the bloody bullet in his hand as he flicked his wrist before pulling his glove back on. Sasha glared with tears in her eyes as she and the coy demon locked eyes briefly before a wicked smile appeared on her face, his eyes widened as he felt a sudden tingling sensation corse through his spine. Sasha held in her hand the end of his tail, gently she poked it over and over again making the tingling worse as he growled slightly.

"Let. Go. Sasha."

"How come you don't like your tail being touched Bendy?" She poked it again watching as he closed his eyes and shivered.

"I don't like it now let go." His eyes narrowed dangerously at her, she sighed disappointed and kissed the end of his tail before letting go. He shivered again before wrapping his tail tightly around his waist like a belt as Alice stood up nudging Boris in the back as she did so.

"Stay here, Boris and I are going to go some new bandages...we'll be back." She winked at Sasha as she gently tugged the tall wolf out the door. Sasha blushes slightly but it quickly disappears as she sees Bendy watching her out of the corner of his eye while lighting up, after a few seconds he sighed blowing out a ring of smoke from his mouth.

"I'm sorry Bendy..." Sasha sighed lightly as she looked around for her bag pausing for long enough to lock eyes with him before resuming her search. He shook his head blowing out more smoke.

"I'm the one that should be sorry...and I kind of deserved it for slashing your leg." His tail began to unwind from his waist as he watched her look around, he chuckled.

"What are you looking for?"

"My bag...I just realized that I don't have it with me...but I could've sworn that it was here a few minutes ago." He turns his head coughing lightly as the bag suddenly appears in his hand.

"Oh you mean _this_ bag?" He smiles slyly as she nods watching it intensely as he moves it back and forth. After a few seconds she reaches for it but he pulls it out of her grasp snickering.

"Yes can I have it please?"

"You want it? Come get it..." She huffed and reached out for the bag trying not to move her leg, but he pulled it back again. She frowned thinking for a second before measuring the distance between her and Bendy, he smiled taking another puff blowing a heart of smoke in her direction smirking. Coughing a second she decided to go for it and she lunged forward almost reaching the bag when she fell off of the side of the bed face planting hard on the floor. Bendy cracked up laughing holding his stomach as he cackled falling down onto the floor beside her, the cig in his mouth falling onto her arm singeing it slightly. Sasha yelped in pain as he turned and saw the lit end burning her skin; quickly he took the cigarette and smashed it against the floorboards putting it out. Sniffling and holding her arm Sasha tried to sit up but was stuck, Bendy gently pulled her and the tangle of blankets close to him as he examined the burn.

Sasha blushed slightly as Bendy gently rubbed her arm with his cool glove, her skin tingling from his touch. Bendy looked around and spotted the rag that was on her head a few moments ago he grabs the damp towel with his tail bringing it close before dropping it in his hand. They sat in silence as Bendy tended to her burn, every once in a while he'd glance up at her as she winced in pain. He sighed.

"Sorry Sasha...I should'a put it out before I started laughing." She smiled lightly and patted his head rubbing between his horns, he blushed but didn't tell her to stop.

"That's alright Bendy you didn't know." He smirked at her for a minute as she tried to move again but the blankets just wrapped tighter around her, she sighed defeated.

"Can you help me please? I think I'm stuck." The tinge of pink on her cheeks exploded into a sea of red as Bendy kissed her lightly before pulling on the blanket unwrapping her, "Better?" She said nodded shyly saying nothing as she glanced over at Bendy as Sammy burst through the doorway.

"What Sammy?" Bendy said his cheerful mood quickly changing to that of irritation, Sammy stared for a moment as he watched his "lord" help the human girl off the floor and back onto the bed. Sammy took a step toward them as Bendy sat on the bed beside her still holding her protectively,

"U-Um...I-I just had a great idea...Since she's going to be living here, why don't I give her a tour of the s-studio? That way she doesn't get _lost_..." Sammy smiled innocently as he watched Sasha was a dangerous intent hidden behind his smiling eyes.

"It would be nice to get out of this room Bendy." Sasha said smiling as Bendy gave her back her bag, Sammy took a step closer and Bendy tightened his grip on her making her blush.

"That won't be necessary Sammy, I've got it taken care of...Now go." Sasha gently leaned her head on Bendy's shoulder as he held her close as Sammy watched her unknowingly.

"As you wish my lord..." The creep bowed lightly touching her leg getting some blood on his hand as he slowly backed away. Turning on his heel he passed Boris and Alice as they walked back toward Sasha's room, he ignored their glares as he stared at the fresh blood on his hand. A wide smile spread across his face as he headed down to the music room laughing as he did so.

"The time for sacrifice is close at hand...the sacrificial lamb is almost ready." He chuckled to himself as he licked the blood off of his hand smirking evilly as he enjoyed the taste.

~Time Skip: A Week Later ~

"I can finally move!" Sasha exclaimed running around the little group before excitedly running into a wall before falling back on her butt. Bendy and Alice burst out laughing as Boris bent down offering Sasha a hand as she rubbed her nose, the wolf smiled as the young human giggled like a 5-year-old.

"I know you're excited Sasha but you need to calm down before you hurt yourself again." Boris said gently patting her head making her blush.

"Yea we can be carrying your ass around all the time." Bendy snickered walking up to her as he too patted her head making her purr from his touch. He blushed as she leaned into his hand, he smiled briefly before pushing her head down and away from him before she could grab his tail again. She pouted for a second, Bendy frowned thinking he upset her but before he could ask what was wrong Alice beat him to the punch.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Alice asked tilting her head as Boris and Bendy frowned at her defeated look.

"I just realized that...I have to go home...I don't have enough supplies here." Boris smiled a sad smile as Bendy huffed irritated.

"This is your home now...you shouldn't need to leave."

"But Bendy I need somethings I don't have here. You know like clothes, food and some personal things that I need to get from my house." Sasha says as Boris helps her up off of the floor.

"You're wearing clothes and we have food here." Bendy growled defensively making her take a frightened step back, he sighed rubbing a gloved hand over his horns.

"I'm sorry Bendy but Bacon Soup is not real food...well not from a can anyway." Sasha says cocking an eyebrow at Bendy who feigns shock.

"That's blasphemy! Everyone loves bacon soup!" She giggled as his little fit and he turned away blushing, taking a step forward she smiled gently.

"What if I make you _REAL_ bacon soup when I get back huh? You can even come with me if you want but it's a bit of a walk from here." She peered up at him with the biggest puppy eyes and the sweetest smile she could muster turning his face a deep shade of grey, he sighed. She cheered excitedly as Boris and Alice chuckled as the suave demon gave into his weakness.

"Awww...that's so cute Bendy!" Alice cooed as Boris snickered waving goodbye to the two as Sasha grabbed his hand, the warmth of her hand against his cool glove warmed his heart a little as his tail reflected his feelings.

'Her touch is so...warm...'

"The ship has sailed! Don't fight it Bendy!" Boris called from the door making Bendy stumble for a second before he flipped him the bird as Sasha let go. He frowned as the warmth from his hand disappeared, Sasha smiled brightly when they reached the door. Lightly pushing open the door they had to cover their eyes as they were suddenly blinded by the afternoon sun.

"Gah! It's so bright!" Bendy exclaimed covering his face, Sasha giggled softly as the door behind them slid closed.

"Give it a minute and your eyes will adjust." Huffing Bendy sighed blinking a couple times as his finally adjusted only to widen seconds later, "Wow..." He breathed as a small smile graced his lips Sasha chuckled beside him before lightly grabbing his hand and walking off in the direction of her house. After a few minutes of silence and awkward stares Bendy decided to break the tension.

"So...how far do you live from the studio?"

"Not far...it's 30 minutes on foot. But we should be there soon."

"Okay Sasha." He smiled glancing at her as the sun's rays made her look like an angel.

'She's so lovely in the daylight...my little darlin'...' He smiled blushing lightly as she smiled brightly at the sight of her house with her Camry in the driveway.

"Here we are! I'll be just a few minutes, would you like to come in or wait in the car?" Sasha said reaching into her pocket pulling out her keys as she flipped through looking for the key for the front door.

"Um...I-I can join you inside..." Bendy said suddenly feeling uneasy as he felt something watching them, Sasha smiled. She didn't seem to notice.

"Okay you can make yourself at home I'll be right back." Opening the door she went upstairs as Bendy ventured into the living room area; flopping down on the couch he smiled at how comfortable everything was. He snuggled into a couch cushion falling asleep as he waited for his human to return.

Upstairs Sasha hummed joyously to herself as she shoved her favorite clothes into her bag along with her violin, the money from her emergency jar and some of her favorite candy.

'He's going to love these!' She said giggling as she shoved a decent sized box of candy cigarettes into her bag, as she went to stand a sudden feeling of unease surged through her. Turning around with her bag packed with goodies she stopped midway as a man of utmost familiarity stood in the doorway. His short brown hair and piercing blues eyes, his stance of authority and comfort. She gripped her bag tight as she took a step back toward the wall with widened eyes.

"Hello my dear...it's been a while...10 years to be exact...and my have you grown." The man smirked as he took a step toward her, she took another step back but she was cornered.

"J-Joey w-what are you d-doing here?" She stuttered as Joey stopped in front of her, his smirk widened as he gently ran his hand over her cheek. He never took his eyes off her.

"What I can't just drop by and say hello? That's awfully rude Sasha...and I thought you loved me..." Joey said slamming his hand into the wall as he pinned her, she shrinked away from him. She gasped about to scream when he covered her mouth waving his finger in front of her face shaking his head.

"No no no...you can't scream for him yet...let him enjoy his nap a little longer." Joey smirked pulling a knife out of his pocket.

"Shhhh...this won't hurt for long...can't have you escaping me this time..." Sasha's eyes widened in fear as he rubbed the blade softly across her cheek before moving it down to her chest, gently he placed the knife blade into the skin below her left shoulder. She closed her eyes, quivering in fear as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. Joey smiled evilly as he forced the blade of the knife into her shoulder making her scream in pain. Within seconds Bendy was wide awake and up the stairs with Joey pinned, glancing to the side he watched angrily as Sasha slid down the wall with blood trailing as she forcefully yanked the blade out.

"Sasha get to the car. I'll handle this." Bendy's eyes were now red with anger as his hands turned to claws, Sasha grabbed her bag and stood on shaky legs before running as fast as she could down to her car. Upstairs Joey laughed as Bendy through him to the other side of the room before removing his gloves to reveal his claws,

"She's mine Bendy...you'll never have her." Joey laughed like a maniac angering Bendy enough to slash him across his chest making him go down. Running back outside Bendy jumped into the car as Sasha slammed on the gas bolting down the street.

"Sasha are you alright darlin'?" Bendy sighed angrily as he watched the scenery zoom passed, saying nothing Sasha pressed on the break as she pulled into the abandoned parking lot.

"S-Sasha?" Bendy asked turning his head in time to see her body slump forward onto the steering wheel, his eyes widened as blood drenched her seat. Jumping out of the car, he ran to her side and slammed open the door ripping off her seatbelt as he got her out of the car as fast as he could. Running inside Bendy cleared off the table in the main room as he gently laid her down.

"BORIS! ALICE!" Bendy yelled, his voice echoing through the halls as his friends ran into the room stopping short and staring in shock. Boris was the first to snap out of it as he pulled out the first aid kit, Alice just stood there and cried.

"W-What happened to her?!" Alice asked as she handed Boris gauze and rubbing alcohol, Bendy just took a step back with his hands on his head with his eyes squeezed shut.

"W-We went to h-her house and she went u-upstairs to get her things while I was downstairs...I-I fell asleep a-and then Joey showed up a-and she screamed. A-And when I got upstairs h-he had a knife i-in her shoulder...S-Sasha I'm so sorry!" Bendy cried gripping his head as ink began to drip from his horns running down his face.

"Bendy calm down none of this was your fault." Boris said through a mouthful of gauze as he finished wrapping her wound, he sighed patting him on the head.

"She's going to be okay, she just needs to rest. Now what were you saying Bendy?" Bendy took some deep breaths as he wiped the leaking ink from his face before looking up at his buddy.

"Joey's back..."

*Ch. 4 End*


	5. Music, Love and Madness

Ch. Music, Love & Madness

"Joey's back..." Alice gasped as she looked over at Sasha as she rested on the operating table, Boris's eyes widened as his eyes he glanced over at Bendy.

"Does he know she's here?" Bendy just shrugged lightly, Boris shook his head as Alice started to cry.

"What are we going to do? What if he comes here?! He'll kill us...again!" Boris opened his arms embracing the panicking angel in his arms, gently rubbing her back he listened for her sobs to end before pulling away.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bendy asked looking over his sweet human as she began to stir.

"B-Bendy?" Sasha whispered as she opened her eyes only to close them seconds later as the light above blinded her.

"You alright darlin'?" Bendy asked as Boris helped her sit up, she nodded weakly smiling.

"Y-Yea...thank you Bendy..." Everything was quiet for a minute before Sasha's eyes lit up as she spotted her bag against the wall. Smiling brightly, the girl tried to get off the table but Bendy gently pushed her back down with a frown on his face.

"What are you doing darlin'? You need to rest." She merely nodded and sighed before pointing to her bag on the floor.

"Can you give me my bag please, I have something for you." Bendy narrowed his eyes suspiciously for a moment as Boris went over and grabbed her bag.

"Here you go Sasha." Boris smiled as she thanked him taking her bag from him before digging through it, after a few minutes she beamed as she found what she had been searching for.

"Found it! Here Bendy these are for you!"

"For me?" Bendy asked as blushed a light hue before deadpanning when he saw it was a big box of assorted cigarettes, he took it graciously rolling his eyes in process.

"I don't smoke _that_ much..." She giggled watching him for a few seconds before taking out a box of the "cigarettes" she placed a stick in her mouth smiling at him before crunching her teeth swallowing the stick. His eyes widened in panic, thinking that she had just swallowed a normal cigarette he tackled her to the ground trying to get her to spit it out.

"Spit it out Sasha!" She just shook her head giggling.

"I can't I swallowed it." He looked at her confused for a moment as her quiet giggle turned into a fit of laughter.

"Why are you laughing?! You could die!" Bendy was in an outright panic but she continued to laugh until Boris cleared his voice loudly grabbing their attention. Sasha stopped laughing as she and Bendy glanced over to the wolf as he shook his head trying to hold his laughter in as he pointed down, confused the two looked down and realized their predicament. Bendy had Sasha pinned to the table with both of her arms pinned above her as he straddled her waist, blushing like mad Bendy quickly got off of the table before helping an equally red human sit up. Alice and Boris just looked at them snickering for a few minutes before Sasha made a grab for another stick only to have Bendy whisk the box out of her hand as he shoved the bigger box closed.

"What's wrong with you?! You can't eat these!"

"Jeez, if I knew you were going to be this touchy about candy cigs I would've gotten you something else."

"Candy?" Bendy questioned as he glanced over to Boris who just shrugged, the curious demon took a stick and stuck it in his mouth. Instantly his eyes lit up like stars as the sugary deliciousness dissolved in his mouth. Sasha burst into a fit of laughter as Bendy came down from his euphoria before offering Boris and Alice one. Alice and Boris's turned to stars as they let the sugar stick dissolve in their mouths, Bendy snickered as he watched the two come down from cloud 9.

"If you like that so much I might have to go out later and get another box." Sasha said grinning for a second before realizing what she just said. Bendy noticed and shook his head watching as she carefully pulled her knees up to the chin and held them there, Alice noticed as well and got up on the table beside her and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"No...there's no more going outside for you...not for a while..." Bendy said picking up her bag before walking over to her as Alice pulled away, he put his hand on her head making her look up into his eyes as hers welled up with tears.

"Come on we need to get away from that door. Boris? Can you board it up please?" Bendy politely ordered before gently picking up Sasha and carrying her back to her room with Alice following close behind with her bag. A few minutes passed before Boris caught up giving a thumbs up as he gently opened Sasha's door allowing Bendy to pass through safely, Alice smiled down at Sasha before leaving the room to go to the basement.

"Hey Bendy, be careful with your sleeping angel there." Alice snickers leaving the room, Bendy looked down confused for a second before chuckling lightly. Smiling he lightly kissed the top of Sasha's head as he heard her soft breathing as she snuggled into his chest fast asleep, Boris "awww"d as he watched Bendy gently place Sasha on the bed before sitting down beside her.

"That's the second time she fell asleep in my arms." Bendy said smiling as he gently moved a strand of hair from her face, Boris just smiled crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame.

"She must think you're comfortable to sleep on, hehe."

~ Time Skip: A few hours later ~

A few hours passed before Sasha woke up to the feeling of something wrapped around her holding her tight.

'Huh?' Sasha thought as she looked down to see Bendy fast asleep with his arms wrapped around her waist hugging her as he snuggled his face into the nape of his neck. She tried to move but he wouldn't let her so sighing inwardly she finally managed to turn her body around to face him but by then he was already awake. He smirked staring into her gorgeous green eyes making her blush, his smirk widened as he lightly kissed her forehead. When he returned his gaze to hers he snickered at how red her face was, smiling a little embarrassed she pushed him off the side of the bed forgetting that he was still wrapped around her. Her eyes widened as she and Bendy tumbled off the bed tangled in blankets, he rolled his eyes laughing at her as she was stuck straddling him.

"You know if you wanted some of this you could've asked." Bendy laughed as Sasha tried to quickly stand but she was stuck, she sighed shaking her head.

"Can you just fix this please? My shoulder hurts." He just smiles and kisses her lightly on the lips.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Bendy cooed as he maneuvered his tail through the blankets before yanking them off of them, she sat up blushing like mad before hearing a "CLICK". Her eyes widened as her head whipped around to see Boris standing there with a camera, she turned back around to see Bendy laughing at her since she was still sitting on him.

"H-Hey...w-where's Alice?" Sasha asked standing up slowly as she tried to regain her balance before she slipped on the blankets, Boris chuckled shoving the camera in his pocket as he walked forward with a cloth in his hand.

"Here's a sling for your shoulder Sasha, and to answer your question she's down in the music room. Sammy is helping her with her 'singing voice." He says using air quotes as Bendy stands up behind her chuckling. She smiles for a minute adjusting her sling before frowning catching the boys' attention.

"You alright darlin'?" She nods giving him a quick smile squeezing his hand for a moment before letting go, he smiles back lightly for a moment before pouting when she let go. Boris just watched with a coy smile on his face before leaving the room, Bendy gestured for her to leave first just as she was about to leave she turned around quickly kissing her little devil darlin' on the lips before dashing out the door. He just stood there for a second blushing as his tail curled up into a heart, he smiled for a minute before he heard Boris call from the hallway.

As they headed down the corridor, Boris couldn't stop smiling. Bendy and Sasha started to hold hands, Bendy said it was for Sasha's safety but he knew better. For a moment everything was quiet and peaceful until their got to the lower stairwell then...not so much.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY VOICE IS OFF?! *CRASH!* MY VOICE IS PITCH PERFECT!" Bendy grinned at the sound of Boris's angry little angel, Sasha blinked a couple times when she heard another crash.

"Sammy must have insulted her." Boris said snickering.

'It wouldn't be the first time.' Bendy thought to himself as they finished their descent into the basement, by now Boris had chosen to carry Sasha but not in a very gentle way. Instead of carrying her bridal style he held her by the waist and carried her under his arm, Bendy just snickered as he walked behind the two.

'Hmmm...nice butt shot.' Bendy thought smiling as he snuck the camera Boris had earlier out of his pocket, Sasha noticed that the sly devil had started walking behind them.

"Hey Bendy take a picture it'll last longer." She smiled giggling for a second when a soft "click" reached her ears followed by Bendy's laughter.

"Did you just take a picture of my butt?!" She exclaimed embarrased as Bendy walked around in front of them holding the camera in front of her so she could see the photo.

"Yep...mmm look at dat ass." Bendy laughed as Sasha's face became flustered, lightly thrashing in Boris's arms she tried reaching out for the camera but he just pulled it away laughing.

"Give me that camera!" He smirked shaking his head making her fume.

"You want it? Come get it." Bendy laughed turning away from them as Sasha looked up pleadingly at Boris with the biggest pair of puppy eyes he'd ever seen making him blush; he sighed and quietly set her down on the floor before backing away a couple paces.

"Oh Bendy..." She taunted making the unsuspecting demon turn around, within seconds Sasha had Bendy tackled to the ground. He growled as she managed to rip the camera out of his hands and delete the photo before tossing the camera back to Boris. Grinning victoriously Sasha looked down into Bendy's black eyes as she noticed the wicked smirk on his face.

"What?" Sasha glared confused for a moment as Boris just chuckled walking around them as he rolled his eyes. She glanced down for a second before realizing where she was sitting before she quickly got off of him blushing like mad, Bendy just laughed.

"We don't have the same parts you humans do. Although...I guess I could make them if I had enough ink..."

"Bendy no." She hid her face in embarrassment as the thought passed through her mind for a moment before disappearing.

"I'm just kidding Sasha, plus I don't know the human anatomy very well so you don't have to worry about it."

"He's right you know." Boris chimed in as she walked passed him toward the music room, she just shook her head blushing as she avoided contact with both men.

"That's not what I was thinking at all." Boris and Bendy shared a laugh for a moment before Boris's fluffy wolf ears perked up, with lightening fast reflexes the wolf grabbed Sasha seconds before a music stand came crashing through the door.

"My voice is _ANGELIC_ Sammy! I do not SCREECH!" Alice yelled as Boris, Bendy and Sasha poked their heads into the music room to Alice on the verge of murdering the poor man.

"Yes yes! I-I'm sorry! Your voice is the peak of perfection! Please don't kill me..." Sammy pleaded backing away as Alice calmed down long enough to hear Bendy laughing from the doorway. She glared daggers at the laughing devil before growling and chasing him down the hallway. Boris and Sasha just walked in laughing as Sammy straightened up and huffed.

"Never tell an angel she's off key." Sammy sighed glaring in Sasha's direction for a moment before brightening up at the sound of her gentle laugh.

"Sasha dear, do you sing?" She blinked for a moment before realizing that he was talking to her.

"A-A little...why?" Bendy's laughter could be heard echoing off the walls before coming to a sharp end as a loud "OW!" could be heard not far away. Sammy waltzed up to Sasha and Boris as thinking as Alice walked back in the room with a can of bacon soup in her hand.

"Hey Alice...Where's Bendy?" Alice smiles innocently as she hands Boris the can before standing next to Sasha as she and Sammy watched the can curiously.

"Bendy?" Boris asks shaking the can as mumbles could be heard from inside the can.

"GET ME OUT!" Bendy yelled as the little group chuckled watching as the wolf turned the can upside down dumping the contents onto the floor. After a few seconds Bendy soon materialized with a scowl on his face that could even turn medusa to stone. Black ink mixed with bacon soup dripped off his body as he sat patiently on the floor while the rest of him materialized. With one last pat of the can Bendy's top hat plopped down onto his head in a greasy mess. It was silent for a long minute before the group erupted into a fit of laughter making Bendy growl.

"You wretched angel!" Bendy's eyes narrowed but the ink continued to drip down his face for a second before Sasha gently wiped it away.

"You alright Bendy?" Sasha asked giggling as he turned his head and nodded reluctantly.

"Good." She said smiling making Bendy blush a little.

"Sasha has agreed to sing for us!" Sammy exclaimed putting the young girl on the spot, Sasha's face turned to a tomato making Bendy smirk and Alice beam.

"You sing?!" Within seconds she was right up in the poor woman's face as Sammy schemed in the background.

"So what are you going to sing for us miss Sasha?" Sammy smirked earning a hard glare from her making him laugh.

"I never said I'd sing! P-Plus I don't think I s-sound very good..." Sasha blushed looking away aggravated.

"You're your own worst critic my dear. Plus you're your mother's daughter so I'm sure you're going to sound great." Sammy complimented making the girl calm down a little.

"Okay fine...b-but you guys have to sing first! You know for...inspiration?" She said innocently batting her eyelashes at Sammy who blushed as Alice and Boris beamed whilst Bendy pouted on the floor.

"O-Okay, I know just the one!" Sammy said rushing happily toward the recording room as he flung songs this way and that until he found the one he was looking for. Walking over, Sammy handed Sasha the piece of music as Bendy stood up behind her.

"Gospel of Dismay huh? That's a good one...nice job Sammy." Bendy said peaking over Sasha's shoulder before taking the paper out of her hand as Sammy nearly fainted from the compliment. Sasha giggled bringing him back to reality as he pulled up a chair and told her to sit.

Sammy plays the piano as Boris and Bendy start to sing, Sasha just smiles tapping her foot to the beat. Grinning mischievously Bendy offers Sasha his hand, she gratefully accepts giggling as Bendy twirls her on stage for a moment before leaning her back into a dip. Alice watches gleefully with a large smile on her face as Bendy twirled Sasha around the stage, Boris smiles as he jams away on his instrument when Sammy sings his part of the song. Bendy ends the song bowing to Sasha kissing her hand before letting go allowing her to sit back in her chair. She claps excitedly as she beams with joy.

"That was amazing you guys!" She beams making the dancing demon blush, Boris just chuckles playfully nudging Bendy in the arm deepening his blush.

"Okay Sasha it's your turn." Bendy says trying to calm himself down as Sasha's face turned red. Shaking her head she pulls up her knees trying to hide her face Alice smiles at Boris as Bendy smirks walking up to her wrapping her in his tail before whispering something in her ear. Standing up the suave devil snickers at Sasha's embarrassment before patting her on the head.

"Come on kid you said you would sing if we went first."

"B-But I-I'm not any g-good..." She stutters out making Alice smirk evilly as Bendy laughed.

"If you sing Bendy'll like you more."

"WHAT?!" Bendy yelled flustered as she slowly put her legs back down to the floor as the blushing devil unwrapped his tail blushing.

"Come on i bet your mother would be proud." Sammy says walking around behind her gently patting her head before shoving her off the chair and onto the stage. Sasha swallowed hard trying to think of a song to sing.

"Any suggestions?" She asked sounding a little more confident as the stage light blocked out the view of her audience.

"A love song!" Boris shouted, Alice squealed.

"About Bendy!" Bendy shot Alice a look before softening his gaze and looking toward the nervous human.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to darlin'." Bendy cooed making her relax a little.

"Oh yes she does!" Alice and Sammy exclaimed at once, he glared at them. They just smiled.

"Just one song and then we'll leave you alone...please?" Boris asked her with puppy eyes, she sighed nodding.

"YAY!" They cheered happily.

"It has to be about Bendy!"

"F-Fine..." Alice cheered happily clapping as Bendy blushed. After about 5 minutes she thought of a song, "I don't know if this fits or not but it's all I can think of." [A/N: Look up "Bullseye" by Aly & Aj and that's the song she sings.] Blushing like mad she sings beautifully as she hit every mark, with the strum of the guitar strings she smiles. Bendy watched in awe and delight as Sammy disappeared for a moment before reappearing with a recorder. Boris watched Sammy carefully out of the corner of his eye as Alice gushed beside him watching as their new friend jammed out on stage. As the song faded out, the room fell silent. Sasha cautiously opened her eyes before jumping off the stage; Alice beamed, Boris smiled as Bendy and Sammy looked at her in awe making her uncomfortable.

"That...was not what I was expecting..." Sammy said after a moment looking down at the recorder in his hand scratching his head. Boris and Alice pulled her into a group hug as Bendy slowly came back down from cloud 9, he smirked blushing.

"S-See I t-told you I sound h-horrible..." Sasha stammered for a moment looking at Sammy shaking his head, Bendy's smirk turned to a genuine smile as he stood up dusting himself off.

"THE SHIP HAS SAILED!" Boris and Alice squealed as they looked between the blushing girl and the smiling demon.

"Bendy what did you thing?"

'Wow...'

"It was...interesting." He said standing in front of her. He was quiet for a moment, just smiling as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"I-Interesting?" She whispered innocently, he nodded grabbing her hand dipping her back before pulling her up into a swift kiss before twirling her in place.

"It was very interesting." He snickered as she just about died, a round of soft laughter echoed through the large room.

'Omg omg omg omg omg omg!' Sasha thought to herself as Bendy smiled ruffling her hair.

"Sasha can you stay here for a little while? You have great potential and I think I may have a solution for your stage fright." Sammy asked in all seriousness as he put the recorder away, thinking for a moment she nodded waving goodbye to Alice and Boris as they left the band room heading back upstairs.

"My lord is there something wrong?" Sammy asked noticing that Bendy had yet to leave the room. The devil's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he gently pulled Sasha aside away from Sammy.

"You sure you want to do this? I mean he is a creep." Bendy asked sounding a bit worried, Sasha tilted her head and smiled kissing him on the cheek making his face flush and his tail curl.

"Yea, plus you, Alice and Boris aren't far away. I'll just yell if I need you..." He thought about it for a moment glancing over her shoulder at the patiently waiting music director and sighed nodding.

"Sasha dear do you play any instruments aside from the guitar?" Sammy asked looking over at the stage spotting a lone violin resting on a chair.

"Violin." She smiled innocently, Sammy nodded as Bendy's award winning smile returned.

"That's my favorite instrument...well besides the guitar of course..." The sly devil winked at her making her giggle as Sammy growled internally.

'I need to get him away from her or it won't work.'

"Hey Bendy! I need your help! Alice got her head stuck in the cookie jar again!" Boris yelled chuckling as muffled screams from Alice echoed through the dark corridors. Bendy, Sammy and Sasha all burst out laughing for a few minutes before settling down.

"Alright I'm coming!"

'Perfect!'

"I'll be right back Sasha..." He pats her head glaring at Sammy for a moment before running off to help Boris and Alice. Sammy smirks as he walks over to the band room door bolting the door shut before redirecting his hateful gaze on the poor girl.

"I know what you're up to girl...You aren't fooling anyone..." Sammy says menacingly as he turns around walking toward her, she attempts to back away but she doesn't get far.

"My innocent little sheep isn't so innocent are you?" Sammy growls roughly pinning the frightened girl to the wall, he smirks evilly as black ink starts to crawl up her legs.

"W-What are you t-talking about?" Snapping his fingers the ink slowly starts to form into the top half of a human, Sammy's grin widens as he pulls the frightened girl toward him allowing the ink monster to cling to her before being spun off as the creep spins her around so fast she gets disoriented.

"Let's begin shall we?"

~Upstairs~

Alice's painful screams echo through the corridors while Bendy and Boris try to hold in their giggles as they pull on opposite sides to try to get the jar off of the poor angel's head. After a few minutes of struggling they finally manage to get the jar off allowing Alice to sit on the floor as she tries to recover from her little accident. Bendy and Boris began laughing until they heard a door slam downstairs, sensing something was off the two glanced at one another as the wolf's fluffy ears picked up faint noises from down below before his face paled more then usual.

"He's here..." He whispered, his eyes wide before Bendy, Boris and Alice looked at one another before racing down the staircase.

~Basement~

"Well, well, well...How mice to see you again my dear..." Sammy held Sasha tight as a familiar face emerged from the shadows, her eyes widened with fear as she struggled to get out of the man's grasp as a single word escaped from her lips.

"Joey..."

*End Ch. 5*


	6. Injection

Ch. Injection

Joey smiled with utmost please as he stalked up to Sammy and Sasha. Sammy pulled on her injured shoulder making her cry out in pain for a moment before the creep managed to hold her tight again exposing her knife wound...Joey's usually calm eyes reflected madness as he smiled gently stroking her cheek.

"Ah my sweet naive niece, I thought you'd come here...But then again I shouldn't be surprised...You always did fancy those wretched cartoons." He paused for a moment listening as thunder rumbled down the stairs as Boris and Bendy got to the music room and started to bang on the door. Joey erupted into an eerie fit of laughter as Bendy's yells echoed through the halls.

"Well speak of the devil."

"SAMMY OPEN THIS DOOR!" Bendy yelled angrily as he banged on the door as Joey's maniacal laughter could be heard through the wooden door. Boris's ears perked for a moment before flattening against his head as he growled at the door.

"Stand back Bendy, I'm going to ram the door." Boris takes a few steps back before ramming the door with his shoulder, after a couple of times the door splinters in half allowing Boris to burst into the room only to be knocked out with a 2x4.

"BORIS!" Bendy exclaims growling at Sammy as he readied himself for another swing.

"I wouldn't make any sudden moves if I were you Bendy...You don't want your sweet little dove to get broken now do you?" Joey cooed as he held Sasha in a choke hold with a syringe of living ink in his hand.

"Let her go Joey!" Bendy growled as his tail whipped violently behind him, Joey smirked watching his devious little devil's eyes turn red.

"You really think anyone so broken is capable of love? Especially for a monster like you?" Sasha whimpered as hot tears rolled down her cheeks crashing to the cold floor below, the mad man smiled at Bendy's dismay as he held her close. Licking her cheek as the taste of salt savored on his tongue, he smirked gripping tighter exposing her neck. Bendy's eyes turned a deep red as rage consumed him. Behind him Boris began to stir as he groaned painfully. Joey smirked evilly as he plunged the syringe of ink into Sasha's knife wound, emptying the contents. She screamed in pain as black veins started to appear throughout her body as the ink mixed with her blood, Joey kissed her neck lovingly before dropping her to floor watching as her skin turned white.

By now Boris was fully awake again, he gasped when he saw Sasha's body on the ground as Bendy lunged forward making swipes at Joey as he dodged out of the way laughing before grabbing another syringe stabbing the demon in the back. He shrieked in pain as he stumbled backward, Sammy had a look of disdain on his face as he and Boris both watched in horror as Bendy's body began to leak ink as he doubled in size. Screaming in pain Bendy gripped his head as his body shifted as pure evil and hatred took over. Joey stood back watching as Bendy writhed in pain before standing up to his new height, the once playful devil's eyes were blood red as a devilish smile crossed his face. Boris just stood, frozen in place as tears fell down his cheeks as the monster that was Bendy stood before him.

"B-Bendy?" Boris stammered nervously as he reached out for his little buddy before getting tackled by Sammy as Bendy's huge claws slashed where he had been moments ago.

"W-What happened to him?!" Boris exclaimed as he watched fearfully as Bendy stood back up as he readied himself for another attack, Sammy just shook his head.

"I don't know but this wasn't supposed to happen..." Sammy sighed getting off of Boris as Alice entered the room, she paused in the doorway before she screamed drawing Bendy's attention back to them. Alice started crying as Bendy's gaze locked on her. Dealing back his arm he went to slam the angel into a wall with one of his fists but Boris stood up just in time blocking his blow as he held the demon's large fist in his.

"Get Sasha out of here!" Boris roared as Bendy quickly swiped at his chest with his other hand as he tried to get his claws free. Alice ducks out of the way as the monster made for another swipe at her but Boris once again blocked his way, scampering over to Sasha's body she gasped in shock as she peered down upon her white body as black veins stretched from her shoulder wound.

"ALICE!" Boris yells as he forced Bendy back a step before dodging out of the way of another attack, she glanced worriedly in his direction for a moment before Joey swung a board hitting the angel in the back of the head knocking her to the floor. The wolf growls as he blocks another attack, grinding his teeth he punched Bendy in the head knocking him back into the studio chairs.

"Bendy you need to snap out of it! Joey's your target not me!" Bendy roars gripping his head again as he fought to gain control.

"You can't fight it Bendy, this is your true nature! You're a monster! No one is safe around you, not even your friends!" Joey smirked as he picked up Sasha's body holding it close to him.

"My dear sweet little niece, how naive you were to ever love such a monstrous beast...let this be the death of you as your body turns to ink!" Bendy turned his head just in time to see Joey cradling Sasha's body as what color was left drained from her. Bendy's red eyes shifted between black and red before going solid red again, but this time he had another target.

"Joey..." Boris nods his head smiling as Bendy turned away from the wolf as he ran to help Alice as Sammy tried to get something to help.

 **'He hurt our darlin...MY darlin'...he's going to pay!'** Demon Bendy thought catching a glimpse of Sasha's limp body, he roared and lunged toward Joey making him drop her back to the floor as he was tackled by the dancing demon.

"What did you to Sasha?!" He roared, venom dripping from every word as pinned Joey to the wall with one of his monstrous hands, but the man just laughed.

"She is being enlightened in a way...soon my sweet little lamb will be the first human to become a cartoon...and if it fails...well...that's not a big loss." Joey laughs between coughs as Bendy presses harder against his chest on the verge of crushing his lungs. Nearby Alice begins to wake up as Boris looks over the damage Joey caused to Sasha, Sammy cautiously walks over looking over her body he gasps drawing a growl from Boris.

"B-Boris?" Alice asks holding her head as she stands up, he bared his fangs at Sammy as he instructed Alice to take Sasha upstairs.

"Get her somewhere safe Alice, I have a bone to pick with this one."

"But what about Bendy?"

"I'll take care of it, hurry and get out of here." Boris says picking up the board that Joey had dropped on the floor after hitting Alice. Without hesitation she gently picked up the girl's body before running upstairs, Sammy smiled fearfully as he backed up tripping over a chair in the process.

"So you like hitting people with boards huh? Let's see how you like it!" Sammy gasped holding his arms in front of his face as Boris slammed the board against him making him crash through the piano.

"FOUR!" Boris grinned as a sickening crack could be heard as the wooden board smacked Sammy across the chest sending him flying.

"You kill me Bendy and she'll die...can you live with that decision?" Joey taunted coughing blood as Bendy growled before throwing him across the room where he crashed through the large bass drum in the back of the room. Roaring he stalked to the other end of the room about to end his life when Boris grabbed him.

"Bendy!" Bendy's red eyes glared menacingly at the wolf as he pulled the large demon into a hug trying to get him to calm down.

"Come on buddy you need to snap out of this! Think about Sasha!" Boris exclaims snapping Bendy out of his angered state as the red slowly faded back to black.

"S-Sasha..." Bendy whispered as his body stopped leaking ink and shrank back down to normal, Boris nodded watching his little buddy stagger back a little before blacking out completely. Catching the mischievous devil, Boris sighed for a moment holding Bendy in his arms before rushing back upstairs not knowing that somewhere a beat lingered.

"Boris!" Alice exclaimed happily as Boris bounded up the stairs with a calm Bendy sleeping in his arms, she runs up to him smiling sadly when her eyes fell on the gashes across his chest.

"A-Are you both alright?" She asks looking up at the wolf with sad eyes, he sighs nodding as he walked to Bendy's room.

"Yeah...Where's Sasha?"

"In Henry's room, she doesn't look good Boris..." Alice said walking beside him opening the door to Bendy's room. She watched in silence as Boris gently laid his lifelong friend down on the bed covering him up lightly before turning to leave. Alice followed quietly as he entered into Sasha's room observing with a saddened expression as the girl tossed and turned with droplets of sweat beading down her face.

"Whatever Joey gave her, her body is not taking it well..." Boris sighed running a large paw over his ears as he thought of what to do.

'We need to fix this. If she dies then Bendy will...' Flashing back to just minutes ago the large wolf shuddered briefly before looking her over again. Sasha's skin had paled drastically within the last few hours as black veins spread through her body, her once vibrant red hair darkened drastically as it slowly turned black. He gently laid his paw on her forehead watching her as her breathing became labored as her temperature soared, whatever was happening to her was not good...

A couple days had passed since the fight with Joey, Bendy sighed as he slowly opened his eyes to see the old wooden ceiling above him. His body ached all over with nearly a recollection of what happened he just stared absently for a few minutes until his lifelong friend knocked on the doorframe grabbing his attention.

"Hey you're finally up, how you feeling buddy?" Boris smiled sadly as he looked him over, Bendy just sighed not looking at him for a moment before glancing at him.

'Did I do that...to him?'

 **'WE did that to him.'** Bendy jumped alarmed at the sudden new voice making Boris confused for a second, he shook his head for a second before glancing back at him.

"Bendy?" Boris noticed him staring as he cocked his head to one side before realizing the reason for his stare. Quickly covering up the bandages on his chest, Boris crossed his arms as he awaited Bendy's answer.

"I'm alright I guess...just a bit dazed and achy...what..uh...what happened?" Boris sighed sadly looking away for a moment alarming the demon as he shot up out of bed.

"You're going to want to sit down Bendy..."

*End Ch. 6*


	7. Life in Black and White

Ch. Life in Black and White

"I-Is s-she? D-Did I?" Bendy stuttered out as flashes of him in his demon form flashed through his mind. It had been several days since the fight with Joey Drew and Sasha had awoken but something was wrong.

"No she's not dead, although she might as well be. She's been in a dazed state for a while now. She hasn't said a word to me or Alice since she woke up," He paused watching Bendy's reactions, he seemed relieved that she was alive but worried about the outcome.

"All of her color is gone, her skin is pure white with black veins but only half of them are visible...her red hair is now completely black and her vibrant green eyes have gone dark...Since she awoke she's been cradling the plushie of you and crying almost non-stop. She's probably cried herself to sleep a few times now but she always wakes up shaking minutes later." Boris sighed running a paw through his fur as his ears lay flattened against his head. Bendy just sighed sadly for a moment before lying back in bed as the room went silent for a moment. Down the hall he could hear faint cries from Sasha as Alice tried her best to comfort her but nothing seemed to be working.

'What am I going to do?'

 **'I know what we could do...'**

"Bendy are you alright?" Boris asked noticing the nervous expression on his face, he simply nodded sighing as he looked over to a white box that sat on the chair next to him.

"What's that?" The tired demon yawned eyeing the white box, Boris thought for a moment looking at the white box as well. He smiled sadly.

"It's that box of sugar sticks Sasha gave you a few weeks ago."

'A few weeks ago?! Wasn't that fight yesterday?!'

"A few weeks ago? Has it been that long already?" Boris just nodded slowly as he observed the confused devil.

"Yea the fight was a couple days ago but you both to her house a few weeks ago remember?" Bendy nodded as Boris handed him the box of candy cigs, he watched silently as the cheeky devil took on out and stuck it in his mouth. He smiled for a minute as he savored the taste remembering back to when he first tried it and she burst out laughing when he thought she'd eaten a regular cigarette.

"Where is she?" He asked as the crying sound ceased and he could hear only silence.

"In her room with Alice. The angel thought that drawing would be a good deterrent from any negative thoughts she might be having." Boris answered watching as Bendy stretched before standing up, he nodded.

"I want to see her."

"Okay buddy." He nodded as Boris led the way down the hall, it was silent for a few minutes before yelling could be heard from inside the room. The two looked at one another before Sasha burst through the door with a fearful expression on her face as a very upset and angry Alice chased her into the hallway. The boys just stood there blinking for a moment when Sasha hid behind Boris as Alice stood there seething trying to think of a way to get to her, blue ink dripped from the angel's face down to her dress and she was not happy. Bendy grins letting out a light snicker as Boris just sighs patting Sasha's head.

"Move Boris, she deserves what she has coming." Alice fumed as Sasha poked her head out from behind Boris.

"Sasha did you get ink all over her?" Boris asked glancing down at her, she smiled nervously before nodding her head. Bendy's snickering died down a few seconds later when he spotted Sasha, he sighed sadly drawing her attention. Alice's anger subsided as she and Boris watched Bendy's reaction to Sasha as the girl slowly walked in front of Boris, she cocked her head to the side as she tried to remember who he was.

~ "...Soon my sweet little lamb will be the first human turned toon..."~

The two stared at one another for what seemed like eternity, her curious green eyes on the verge of turning black she watched him.

'With the exception of her clothes she's completely monochromatic...How could I have let this happen?

 **'It's all Joey's fault...HE did this to her...our sweet little Sasha...'** Bendy seemed to zone out for a moment shaking his head trying to get rid of the evil voice in his head, she watched him curiously a worried expression on her face. Taking a deep breath he reached out a shaky hand, gently patting her head he watched as her worriedly sad expression turned to a bright happy smile as she leaned into his hand purring. He smile letting out a light chuckle.

'Even in black and white she's still adorable.' She noticed his sad smile, she frowned thinking for a second before tackling him in a hug knocking him to the floor. He sat there for a minute as he registered what just happened before smiling brightly wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. He smiled wanting to stay like that forever as he gently rubbed her back and laid his head on hers as they just hugged. After a few minutes he heard the snap of a camera lens, opening his eyes he glared at Boris who held the camera from last time in his big paws as he snapped another photo smiling. Sasha didn't seem to notice though, she just smiled happily snuggling his chest she failed to notice that Bendy's cheeks turned a light grey. Boris and Alice just laughed as the demon glared daggers at them.

Sasha glanced up at him with big eyes titling her head catching his eye making his face turn a dark shade of grey. She giggled for a moment before Boris walked over and gently picked her up placing her back on her feet as Alice helped Bendy up before tossing a little of the blue ink from her dress on the unsuspecting girl.

Within seconds Bendy's eyes had turned red and he had the angel pinned to the wall behind them as ink started to leak down his face, Alice's eyes widened in fear as Bendy growled of a moment before letting her go and stumbling backwards a couple steps gripping his head. Alice slid down the wall crying as she hit the floor, Boris frowned sighing as he knelt down to comfort her as Sasha stood in shock. Bendy looked at her for a moment before disappearing into a puddle of ink.

'What happened to him?!' Sasha saw the brief look of sadness and hurt before he disappeared, the puddle on the floor grew small before completely dissipating.

"I-It was a j-joke..." Alice sobbed as Boris glanced up as Sasha sadly as she sadly stared down the hallway.

"Give him time Sasha, he'll be back." Boris said gently rubbing Alice's back as she cried into his chest, after a few minutes she calmed down as the wolf began to chuckle. He looked at his paw and saw that it had been coated in blue ink, he sighed shaking his head still laughing a little.

"Where on Earth did you get blue ink?" Sasha's solemn face lit up for a moment as she ran back to her room excitedly only to remerge seconds later with a big set of brightly colored ink bottles. He smiled standing up, he led the girls back into Sasha's room where he saw paper scattered across the floor with brushes and pens in a messy pile. He chuckled, smiling a minute before cautiously glancing toward the doorway awaiting Bendy's return.

Down the hall in the projector room Bendy turned on the projector and walked up to the screen, pressing lightly he sighed before stepping through the screen into his home just beyond the projector screen. As the projector's light filled the room a ripple in the screen could be seen as Bendy disappeared from view, for a brief moment a 2D world could be seen through the ripples. Black, white and shades of grey trees and fields could be seen before smoothing out into a plain white sheet once again. After a few minutes the projector turned off with a low click plunging the room into complete darkness.

After a few hours of drawing and laughing Sasha sighs sadly looking over at her Bendy plush with the red heart, Boris looks up and notices her sad expression and sighs as well.

"You're worried about Bendy aren't ya kid?" Sasha nods sadly taking her plush off of the bed before hugging the sweet little thing as a single tear rolls down her cheek onto his head, Boris stretches as he stands up. Popping his back in a few places he glances over to where Alice is sitting before leaning against the wall.

"I know where he is, come on."

"Can I come?" Alice asks with a large smile on her face only to frown when Boris shakes his head no.

"We might need help getting back through, plus we need a lookout incase Sammy or Joey comes back." She pouts but nods in understanding. Standing up she reaches over to Sasha who lightly takes her hand as Boris leads the way to the projector room. After a few minutes they start to hear soft snore resonating from the room but Bendy was nowhere to be seen, Boris chuckles at Sasha's confused face for a moment before his expression drops.

"Alice...where'd you get that ax?" Boris asks directly the girl's attention to the hazardous angel.

"I found it."

"Where?"

"In the basement..." She smiles innocently as she casually swings the ax back and forth before turning on the projector.

"You two going to get him or what?" Boris just rolls his eyes chuckling as he watched Sasha cautiously poke at the screen causing a slight ripple, her eyes widen in admiration and curiosity before poking the screen again to cause a bigger ripple. The wolf just smiles as he gently pushes one hand through the screen while holding the other out to her, she hesitates for only a moment before taking his hand and getting pulled into the screen.

~Inside the Projector Screen~

As Boris pulled Sasha through the screen her eyes widened amazed. Everything was bright and vibrant, not at all like the black and white scene she had seen just moments ago. The wolf chuckled as he watched her twirl around like a child only to stop when she gazed upon the screen they had just walked through. Alice stood there on the other side just casually leaning on the ax as she smiled and waved at her through the screen. It was as if someone had flipped a switch, what little color that was in the drab little studio was gone and replaced with dark greys and blacks against the contrast of Alice's white skin and halo. Alice smiled waving at them, Sasha smiled and waved back before Boris tugged lightly on her hand leading her over to a tall tree where the gentle snores got louder.

Stepping closer to the tree a familiar pointed tail came into view as it gently tapped the ground, Boris glanced down at Sasha and saw the mischievous glint in her eye as she slowly crept up to the sleeping demon.

'For a 20 year old, she does act like a child sometimes.' Boris thought to himself as the cartoon version of Sasha looked at him pleadingly for a moment making him chuckle, he couldn't help but smile and nod as the devious look in her eye returned.

'No wonder Bendy's fond of her...she's adorable.'

Under the shade of the beautifully painted tree Bendy slept soundly, his top hat down over his face. After a few seconds he began to stir when he heard someone chuckling nearby.

'That sounds like Boris...' He thought for a second making his tail twitch, keeping his eyes closed he smiled as soft footsteps crunched close by. He just sat patiently listening as the steps came closer to the side of his tail.

3...

2...

1...

As Sasha went to pounce on his tail he whipped it away and turned holding his arms out so she pounced on him instead. She blushed at him as he looked down at her with a cheeky grin holding her tight.

"You still trying to touch my tail darlin'?" She nodded trying to get up but quickly found herself unable to move. She pouted making him laugh, she smirked taking the time to quickly kiss him on the lips. With wide eyes and face like a grey tomato he sat surprised allowing for Sasha to pull away, his tail forming a small heart for a second before uncurling when he heard Boris howling with laughter as he collapsed to the ground.

"You two are so adorable! Alice is going to flip when she hears this!"

"Shut up! She just surprised me." Bendy scowled embarrassed as he let Sasha up. She giggled lightly offering him a hand up, graciously accepting her lightly grasped her soft hand as he stood up smiling for a moment before letting go of her hand.

"How do you like Sasha as a toon Bendy?" Boris asked calming down as Sasha helped him up, he smiled down at her as he softly patted her head. She smiled blushing as Bendy looked at her smirking.

"Simply adorable." Her blush deepened making them both laugh.

"And I thought you didn't like humans." Boris chuckled watching as Sasha quickly got distracted as a gorgeous pastel butterfly flew in front of her landing on her nose causing her to sneeze before it flew away.

"I don't like humans...well...most of them...she's alright." He says blushing a little as he watched her tilt her head and smile.

"Awww...I love you too Bendy." Sasha cooed smiling brightly as Boris and Bendy stood there dumbfounded. Boris glanced over to Bendy who's face was scorching hot and completely grey.

"W-What did you say?"

"I said I love you too Bendy." Bendy closed his eyes for a second, his tail forming a large heart with a genuine smile on his face with a gushing wolf beside him.

"I KNEW IT! THE SHIP HAS SAILED!" The large wolf, now giddy as a schoolgirl gushed like only a fangirl could, and it. was. adorable. Sasha giggled watching as Boris tried to calm himself down as Bendy laughed at him, after a few minutes he calmed down and the smiling demon sighed holding out his arms toward the human. With eyes like stars she wasted no time as she ran into his arms hugging him tight as he wrapped his arms around her laying his head gently onto of hers as she snuggled into his chest. It seemed like the world was standing still just for them until she coughed lightly and Boris smirked removing Bendy's head from his shoulders before dashing out of the projector screen and back into reality.

*End Ch. 7*


	8. Confessions, Cinnamon Rolls & Jellybeans

Ch. Confessions, Cinnamon Rolls and Jelly Beans

A/N: **Bold type** = Demon Bendy, also really looonnnnnggggg chapter

In the projector screen Bendy's body tensed as one of his hands reached up and felt no head. Sasha let go and watched curiously as Bendy's body moved without the need of his head being attached. Suddenly both of his arms dropped to the sides with fists clenched as his tail straightened, she giggled watching the antics.

'I wonder what Boris is doing with head to make him so angry.' She smiled stifling a laugh for a moment before falling to her knees in a coughing fit, Bendy's body relaxed for a moment before becoming alarmed when Sasha started to cough up ink. Quickly jumping into action he quickly picked her up bridal style before sprinting out of the screen and back into the real world.

As Sasha turned back to normal her coughing only got worse, Bendy's body carefully set her down on a chair as Boris and Alice came running into the room tossing Bendy his head back.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked alarmed as Bendy adjusted his head for a moment, Boris gasped in shock.

"She's coughing ink!"

"What are we going to do?!" Alice paced back and forth mumbling to herself as she tried to think of a solution, Bendy knelt down next to her placing a hand on her forward he pushed her hair out of her face as she smiled sadly at him. Dr. Boris was on the scene when he randomly pulled a stethoscope out of nowhere before pressing it lightly to her chest, listening to her lungs Boris just sat calmly as he heard what sounded like a liquid build up. He sighed shaking his head as he turned to see Bendy's horrified face, the last of Sasha'a color drained to black as her hair began drip ink.

"She's melting from the inside out." Alice and Bendy gasped as Sasha coughed out more ink before passing out, the trio looked at one another sadly as Bendy cradled her fallen body. Narrowing his eyes the demon picked up Sasha and dashed toward the ink machine room with a very confused angel and wolf behind him.

"Bendy what are you doing?!" Boris shouted as he and Alice ran after him passing Sammy as he walked up the stairs from the basement.

"I'm putting her in the machine!"

'This has to work...I can't lose her!'

 **'It won't work...'**

"Bendy you don't know if that'll work!" Alice shouted as they skidded to a stop in the doorway when Bendy kicked on the machine.

"Bendy you'll get remixed if you go in there! And there's no telling what will happen to her!" Bendy looked down with a tear in his eye as looked down into the closed eyes of his beloved Sasha, squeezing his eyes closed her exhaled kicking the door to the machine open.

"I'm not going to lose her again Alice!" His voice was stern but his heart was broken, Boris sighed sadly and nodded.

"Just be careful buddy, we don't want to lose you too." He nodded locking eyes with his old friend before glancing over to Alice.

"If I'm not out in 15 minutes turn it off." Boris nodded firmly watching as his little buddy looked down and jumped into the machine closing the lid behind him. Seconds passed but it felt like years until the machine threw Bendy out throwing him into a wall, he coughed spitting out the new ink as he turned around to look at the machine with a saddened look as Sasha had yet to reemerge. It would be hours before they would see the girl again...Bendy sighed defeated. After being thrown out of the machine again and again he just sat in his spot on the floor closing his eyes defeated, Alice and Boris looked at one another sadly as they watched as the usually cheerful devil disappear in a puddle of ink. Down the hall they heard a door close, a soft click echoing through the quiet corridors. Bendy sighs plopping himself on her bed, he turned and saw the plushie he had fixed for her sitting on her pillow. He glared at it.

"What do you want?" Roughly he grabbed the little plushie, locking eyes with the innocent plush he glared before sighed running a hand over his horns as he laid back on her bed closing his eyes.

'What have I done? I thought I was protecting her but I probably just killed her.' Bendy thought to himself as a lone tear rolled down his cheek leaving a ink trail behind.

 **'Pathetic...'** Bendy hears jolting awake he looks around alarmed for a second before glancing down at the plushie in his hand.

 **'Falling for a human...a Drew...that's disgusting.'** The voice growled, Bendy threw the plushie across the room. He glared at it from his place on the bed until he heard the voice laughing...it sounded **demonic.**

"Who's there?!" Bendy growled looking around the room, once again seeing nothing he just shakes his head and closes his eyes again.

'Maybe I'm losing it...'

 **'No you fool...you're not going crazy...I'm really here.'** Bendy jumps slightly his eyes snapping open again.

'Who are you?!'

 **'I'm you! You turn into me when you're angry...kind of like an extension of your inner psyche.'**

'So what? You're a real demon version of me?'

 **'Exactly. Oh but I don't think our sweet little human will like you very much after she see me though...'** The evil voice chuckles.

 **'The look of fear on her face will be priceless!'**

'*Sigh* I don't know if she'll ever come back...what have I done?' Bendy gently closed his eyes again, a solitary tear rolling down his cheek.

 **'What DID you do? Oh yes...you tossed her into the ink machine not knowing what it would do.'**

'It was to help her! She would have died!'

 **'She probably just did...'**

'YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!'

 **'I can see it now...her body being churned into the inky mixture...screaming out in agony as she drowns...'**

'SHUT UP!'

 **'Her lifeless eyes peering into the infinite abyss as the last thing she sees is you as a monster sealing her up in a tomb of ink...how could you?'**

'SHUT UP! It wasn't my fault! I was trying to save her!' By now Bendy was grinding his teeth as he grabbed his head in pain trying to make it stop.

 **'You're right...this wasn't YOUR fault...it was Joey's...all of this is HIS fault...Look at what he did to her...to you...to US! He needs to pay the price...'**

'He lied to us...'

 **'He lied to everyone...and what does he do? He took Boris away...locked up Alice and murdered our sweet little darlin'...he deserves to suffer...to pay for everything he has done to us...and I can help you...'** Bendy growled lowly as his eyes turned red, black ink starting to drip down his face leaving a black stain on Sasha's pillow.

'N-No...I need to calm down...I have Boris and Alice to protect now...'

 **'But how long will they be around? How long before he takes them away from you? Are you prepared to spend another 30 years alone?'**

"BENDY!" Boris's voice rang through the corridor, Bendy's eyes shot open he stared alarmed for a moment before Boris shouted again.

"Boris what's wrong?!" He exclaimed as he raced through the hallway before skidding to a stop in front of the ink machine room.

"T-The ink machine is doing something!" Boris exclaimed pointing to the machine, he nodded taking a couple of steps forward they watched cautiously as the gears turned. Black ink dripped from the nozzle onto the floor forming a large puddle beneath the machine. As the gears grinded to a halt Boris, Alice and Bendy held their breaths in anticipation for a moment watching the puddle but nothing happened. Bendy sighed in disappointment as Boris patted him on the shoulder when he turned to go Alice gasped making the two boys turn back around. In the puddle black bubbles started to appear causing the room to shake. After the room had settled and the bubbled disappeared a white gloved hand shot out of the ink making the three jump.

Alice shrieked in fear as she ran behind the boys for cover when another hand popped out of the ink trying to grab onto something. Boris swiftly grabbed the hands as they began to sink back into the ink puddle, he growled and with one rough pull Boris pulled the new toon out of the ink and accidentally sent her flying into the wall behind them. Boris smiled sheepishly as he stood up watching the new toon slide down the wall and land in a heap on the floor, after a few minutes she began to whimper turning her head toward them with tears in her eyes she glared at him.

"Boris you pulled me too hard!" The three stood in shock for a moment as they tried to register who the new person was, Alice was the first to crack.

"S-Sasha is that you?" The angel asked walking over to her before stopping and kneeling down in front of her as Sasha wiped her tears away, she nodded a little and smiled.

"Hiya Alice...long time no see huh?"

"You look...different...Actually you look a lot like Bendy now..." Sasha blinked a couple times confused, her bright greens a beacon in the darkness.

"Really? Huh...Can you help me up please?" Sasha asked reaching a gloved hand up to the angel, Alice blushed momentarily before pulling the girl up off the floor. After she got situated both girls smiled at one another before taking the time to look over her new look. She had white gloves that covered her hands that traveled half-way up her arms, she twirled a moment realizing that her pants and shirt had been replaced with a white strapless dress. On her feet she wore knee length boots with black and heel covers with three black buttons going the sides of each leg, going back up to her head her long hair was now curled up to her shoulders giving her head an elegant frame. Sasha turned around giggling as she noticed her new tail curling around her ankles, Alice just stood smiling as she watched the girl while Boris and Bendy just stood frozen in the background. The angel sighed in annoyance when she turned to see that the boys had yet to move from their spot since Sasha got up, she rolled her eyes walking over to Boris and Bendy waving a hand in their faces.

"Boris!" Boris blinked shaking his head for a moment before redirecting his gaze down toward the aggravated angel as she stood with arms crossed tapping her food on the wooden boards. He smiled sheepishly before nudging Bendy in the shoulder but he didn't move.

"Um...Sasha? I think Bendy's broken..." Alice said trying to get the devil's attention but to no avail, Sasha giggled a moment before walking up to him and cocking her head to one side she smiled sweetly.

"Bendy, honey are you alright?"

'Wow...'

 **'I'd tap that.'**

'Shut up!' Bendy blinked a couple times smiling as he ruffled her hair making her smile and grab his hand, she squeezed it softly before pulling him into a kiss. His body tensed immediately, a new sensation surging through him as her cool lips pressed against his before pulling away as she pulled him into a hug as he practically melted in her arms, his tail forming a heart.

"I ship it!" Alice and Boris squealed in joy as their friendly demon got his love back.

~ Time Skip: Next Day ~

The next morning the little toon awoke with tired eyes as the mouth watering aroma of fresh cinnamon rolls wafted through the room. From the hall, light humming could be heard as Sammy finished icing the rolls. Inhaling her eyes opened wide as the sweetness beckoned to her, she smiled as she tried to get up only to realize that something or someone was holding her tight. Turning to the left she smiled brightly as she looked upon Bendy's sleeping face as he snuggled into her side with his tail intertwined with hers.

'He's so adorable when he sleeps! Now if only I could get him to let go...' Sasha thought giggling to herself as she carefully and quietly peeled the sleeping demon off her. After a few minutes of maneuvering and pillow switching he eventually let go snuggling into his pillow as he turned away from her, she smiled placing a gentle kiss on his head making him smile in his sleep before she slipped out the door. A few seconds later she happily walked into the kitchen to see Sammy humming happily as he cleaned his floury mess.

"Good morning Sammy." Sasha smiled innocently making Sammy jump slightly. "O-Oh g-good morning Sasha."

'She's still alive?' He smiled turning to her only to drop the rag in his hand as he stared in shock, she tilts her head adorably as she watched him with curious eyes.

'SHE'S A TOON?!' He blinks a couple times watching her as her bright green eyes glance behind him at the large tray of fresh treats, her eyes twinkling like stars at the sight.

"Can I have a cinnamon roll? Please please please?!" Sasha asked with huge eyes making the creep blush slightly before nodding watching her as she graciously took a roll and shoved the whole thing in her mouth.

'Maybe she won't notice...'

Sasha happily beams as she licks her fingers before waving warmly at him and walking back down the hall. Walking back into her room she giggles pushing the door open to see Bendy asleep with half of his body on the floor with the other half still on the bed. Laughing she jumps onto the bed knocking the rest of his body onto the floor waking him from his slumber.

"Huh?" Bendy yawned opening his tired eyes to see Sasha laughing at him from onto the bed, he smirks locking eyes with her for a second making her eyes widen before he pounces on her from the floor. A few minutes later Alice and Boris open the door laughing as they catch Bendy and Sasha in the middle of a tickle fight.

"Okay love birds time to break it up, Sasha needs to learn how to be a toon." Boris said smiling as he picks up both devils breaking the fight up, Sasha giggles sticking her tongue out at Bendy who smirks wrapping his tail around her foot before pulling her down to the floor. The large wolf just rolls his eyes as Bendy laughs in his grip before being dropped, making the trio laugh.

"Laugh it up now, I'll get you back." Bendy says standing and rubbing his tail snickering before looking up into Alice and Boris's fearful faces as they backed away.

 **'They'll never look at you the same again...'**

He thought for a moment confused before his eyes widened, he sighed running a hand over his horns drawing Sasha's attention.

"I didn't mean it like that you guys...you know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose." Alice and Boris just glanced worried at one another for a moment, Sasha just tilted her head watching them.

"Guys what's wrong?"

'That's right she doesn't know...' Boris thought as Alice shook beside him.

"Nothing Sasha...um...we should probably get to your training now. Right Alice?" Boris said scratching his head nervously, she nodded.

"Okay Boris." Sasha said smiling dusting herself off before giving Bendy on quick kiss before walking out of the room as he fell back onto the bed lovestruck.

~ Fast Forward a few hours ~

Sasha and Alice sat on the floor of the storyboarding room taking a break from teaching the new toon how to switch between 2D and 3D. Boris and Bendy happily chat away as they watch the girls draw when the creep, Sammy Lawrence, pop's his head into the room. Coughing lightly he draws the group's attention.

"Miss Sasha can I talk to you for a minute?" Tilting her head she nods.

"Yes Sammy?" Boris and Bendy had stopped talking by now and stood defensively behind the girls in case the music director decided to try anything, he fidgeted nervously under their hardened gazes.

"Um...How are you still alive? I mean I poisoned those cinnamons you ate earlier." Alice, Boris and Bendy's eyes widened as they growled in unison while Sasha just sat there silently.

"Did you use regular poison?" She sighed standing as she pulled Alice up with her before walking over to the door. Bendy's eyes glowed red as ink started to drip from him as Boris bared his pearly whites.

"Um...yes..." She walks by calmly pausing beside him for a moment.

"That's why...Have fun boys!" Before Sammy could react Sasha and Alice shoved him into the room slamming the door closed and locking it behind them.

"You were trying to **hurt MY darlin'?!** " Bendy growled as he turned into demon Bendy cracking his knuckles as Boris pulled a random bat from nowhere. On the other side of the door Sasha and Alice just waited until Sammy's screams died down before cracking the door open. Black blotches of ink were everywhere as a badly beaten and unconscious Sammy lays on the floor below Boris as he tossed the ink stained bat to the side with demon Bendy standing beside him seething. Alice stared wide eyes as Sasha gasped beside her, her eyes wide for a moment before she ran back to her room for a second before returning with a bag full of colorful beans.

"B-Bendy? Sweet pea?" Sasha swallowed as she took a few cautious steps toward him, his head turning to lock gazes with him.

 **"Sasha..."** His voice was deep and demonic, his eyes blazing red as huge amounts of ink dripped off of his body. Boris looked at the girl worriedly as he took a couple steps back, Bendy and Sasha just stared at one another for a few seconds before she walked up to him. Bendy watched her with interest as she stood mere inched from him, he smiled a wide smile as look of determination crossed her face making him laugh. Gently she reached out to him touching his hand making him stop and look at her confused.

 **"You're not scared?"** She smiled at him as she shook her head, he leaned down to her eye level. Never taking his eyes off of her he glared trying to find any fear in her face, he frowned. Gently she reached up to touch his face, he growled baring his teeth but she placed her hand on his cheek as she gently wiped the ink out of his eye.

"There we go, now I can see your handsome face."

 **"What are you doing?"** She smiled innocently at him making the big lug smile slightly.

"I have a surprise for you!" Alice and Boris just watched cautiously as they watched the sweet interaction.

 **"For me?"** The demon's eyes widened in confusion for a second, she giggled making even the demon's evil side blush. He opened his mouth to say something when she shoved a fist full of sugary beans in his mouth. Closing his mouth the monstrous Bendy chewed smiling as his eyes went from red to black as his body shrank back to normal. Bendy blinked a few times swallowing the sugary goodness when his eyes turned to stars as the sugar kicked in.

She laughed watching as Bendy's tail swished back and forth happily behind him for a few minutes before his high wore off. Boris and Alice just sighed relieved that their lovable devil was back to himself. Bendy smirked wrapping his tail around her ankle making her yelp falling backward into a dip as Bendy caught her. She blushed looking into his eyes she smiled as he pulled her back up into a kiss making her tail straighten before curling into a heart as she melted in his arms making him snicker as he took the bag of jellybeans out of her hand. She was a blushing mess when they pulled apart.

"What's that you have in your hand Bendy?" Boris asked snickering at the lovestruck expression on Sasha's face. Blinking a couple times she blushed as Bendy grinned at her holding the colorful bag out of her reach.

"They're called jellybeans...or as I call them sugar coated goodness." Sasha giggled as Boris tried to take them away from him only to have him play keep away. A couple minutes later Boris finally managed to get them away from him making the demon pout as he took one out of the bag and popped it into his mouth. His eyes widened for a second before going back to normal as Alice took a couple out popping them in her mouth also before Sasha took the bag from her, she sat in silence for a minute giggling at the two toons as they came back down from cloud 9.

"Hey guys I need to show Sasha something...We'll see you later okay?" Boris nodded sleepily as Alice yawned walking to her room with Boris close behind. Sasha titled her head cutely making Bendy blush before taking her hand and gently leading her toward the projector room. A few minutes later they appeared in the projector room, she looked around for a moment before going to turn on the projector but Bendy shook his head wiggling his finger in her face.

"Uh uh darlin', it'll ruin the surprise." Blushing like mad Sasha could only imagine where he was leading her as a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

'I wonder what the surprise is...' Bendy smirked at her blush as he pushed gently against the projector screen stepping through it, her hand firmly gripped in his.

"Wow..." She was breathless as Bendy lightly tugged her toward the tree she was at before seeing a colorful sunset on the horizon as a table set for two gleamed in the sunlight. He blushed lightly letting go of her hand he quickly disappeared behind the tree before reemerging seconds later in a black tux with his signature white bow tie sitting comfortably under his chin.

'Damn he cleans up nice.' Sasha blushed walking up to him as he directed her over to a seat at the table before sitting down himself. Her eyes widened in wonder and awe, the oranges and purples that swallowed the sky as it faded to night.

"It's beautiful Bendy!" He blushed brightly smiling.

"Not as beautiful as you my dear." [ I know it's cliche but it's cute! XD] blushing Sasha turned to look into his eyes as the sun made its final descent over the horizon. The candles on the table flickered for a few seconds before going out, she giggled when Bendy pulled out a candy stick offering her one.

"Sorry I couldn't find much of a romantic meal but candy'll work right?" Taking a bite of the stick her eyes turned to stars as she savored the dissolving sugars, Bendy laughed.

"You've had these before when you were human Sasha." She smiled closing her eyes as the rest of the stick disappeared.

"Yeah but it tastes so much better as a cartoon!"

 **'I know something that'll taste better as a toon...'**

'NO!'

 **'Cock blocker...'** Bendy sighed smiling at the thought but quickly pushed it away, Sasha glanced at him with conflicting emotions but shrugged it off.

"Bendy you alright?"

"Yea just...thinking..." He answered smiling, she smiled back softly as she looked up at the starry night sky.

"Beautiful huh? I used to come here a lot with Boris and Alice when the studio was still up and running." He sighed happily at the memory before a frown crossed his face.

"Henry thought it would be a good idea to have our scenes be in color even though Joey had us stay black and white." Sasha smiled dreamily at him as she listened to him talk.

"It was definitely different when we saw color for the first time, I mean in paint the color is beautiful. Always vibrant...even the whites, blacks and grey were vibrant. But it's nothing like the real thing."

"Yea...sometimes it's nice to have differentiating tones and hues...so um...what happened to the studio? If you don't mind me asking..." His smile faded a little but he shook his head.

"No it's alright, you deserve to know." He paused a moment thinking before standing up and walking over to the tree he sighed looking out in the distance, she frowned.

"It was quite the place 30 years ago...hehe from Joey said the place was really jumping with activity. The show had just been animated and we already had a few episodes lined up to go on the air, and at first everyone loved it...The animators loved their jobs...loved us...and enjoyed coming to work everyday...even Joey was in high spirits until one day...they got sued..or whatever...parents were angry that their little darlings were watching a show where a demon was the main character. Said it was 'inappropriate' for a children's show and so we were threatened to be cancelled...and I guess that's when it all started...Henry told us that before we were created, Joey had gone from a very friendly guy to a madman in a matter of months...he had to 'appease the gods' or something and so he had the ink machine built. Sammy always complained about the constant barrage of repairmen coming and going from his office, Henry thought it was funny about how mad he got but he also felt sorry for him. The lack of privacy and stress had been getting to him." He paused sighing as he glanced back to Sasha and held out his hand for her to come and sit with him as he sat at the base of the tree.

"Once we were created...Henry said it all went downhill from there...employees left, Joey became paranoid...he completely lost it when the show had been taken off the air...by then...everyone except for Sammy had left. Your father had gotten into a big fight with Joey and quit, those never really got along much after I was created..."

"It wasn't your fault though Bendy...you didn't know any of this would happen..." Sasha said putting a hand on his cheek making him look at her as he sighed leaning into her hand, she smiled gently making him smile for a moment.

"We didn't know...but that didn't stop him...Sammy had gone through Joey's office and accidentally cut his hand over a pentagram...apparently that led to him becoming...well...him...He thinks I can fix him and I have an idea but I don't know if it will work...Anyway...after the studio was officially closed down and everyone left...that's when he did it...he killed Boris...he told me he was 'sick' and that he was just going to make him better...and I believed him...I was a fool...but I knew he was lying... **he lied to us all...** He had locked Alice up somewhere away from me and I couldn't help her and then it was just me...by then Sammy had gone mad and began worshipping me and Joey left completely...but not without a going away present..." Bendy's eyes flashed red for a moment as he remembered the day Joey abandoned them...abandoned him...he sighed sadly before his eyes widened in shock when he looked up into Sasha's tear filled eyes...

"I-I'm s-so sorry Bendy...how l-lonely you must've been all that time..." Sasha started to cry making Bendy smile and his heart melt as he pulled her into a tight embrace just letting her cry into his chest as he gently rubbed her back.

"It's alright darlin' you have nothing to be sorry for...None of this was your fault...now stop you crying please? It breaks my heart to see you cry." He cooed gently lifting her chin so her eyes could meet his, she smiled sniffling. They just sat in silence for a minute as they just stared into one another's eyes, pulling her close he kissed her gently of a moment savoring the sentimentality of the moment before pulling away.

"Feel better?" She nodded, he smiled wider as he pulled her into his lap and started to tickle her making her giggles and laughter fill up the night.

"Good, because I would've had to think of something drastic to do if you didn't." After a few minutes he stopped tickling her and just stared at her warm smile for a minute as she leaned back into his chest closing her eyes.

"You know...when we first met I thought you didn't like me...I mean the signs were there but i thought you were just being nice for Boris and Alice's sake." He frowned for a minute thinking to himself as he gently laid his head on top of hers, he head resting on the area between her horns.

'Should I tell her?'

 **'You might as well...and if she rejects you we could just kill her...'**

"Bendy?"

"Hm?" He answered looking down at her as she moved her head so she could look at him.

"You okay sweet pea? You're awfully quiet..." She asked worry evident in her voice, he smiled nodding. She smiled before she closed her eyes resting her head against his chest as he readjusted for her to be more comfortable, holding her close he leaned into her neck (area?) and breathed gently.

"I love...you...Bendy..." Sasha yawned before drifting off the sleep, her chest gently rising and falling as she slept on her beloved demon. Eye wide for a moment he blushed squeezing her tighter making her smile as she slept before giving her a quick kiss with a large grin on his face.

"I love you too Sasha..."

*End Ch. 8 *


	9. Joey's Return

Ch. Joey's Return

In the dark depths of the animation studio sat a lone door with a world of darkness behind it. Black ink splatters from experiments gone wrong with corrupted images hanging on the wall. Bloodied footprints disappeared into a sea of black ink as the sounds of grinding cogs and leaking pipes sound overhead. In the corner of this lowly place sat Joey Drew, a man that has long since lost his sanity and everything that went with it.

"Soon...everything will fall into place...soon I will be rid of him once and for all..."

"Oh my goodness this is to cute! Hurry! Take a picture before they wake up!"

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying jeez woman. SNAP! Got it! And just in time." With a sleepy yawn Bendy slowly opened his eyes to see two squealing toons with a camera in their hand. Boris just smiled as he nervously moves the camera behind his back while Alice gushed beside him. The sleepy demon glared up at the large wolf and was about to get up when he realized he was being held down.

"What the -?" He looked down irked for a moment until he saw Sasha sleeping soundly against his chest, he smiled softly as his expression softened as he gently wrapped his arm around her as she breathed softly. Running a hand over her horns he smiled as he gently patted her head.

'That's right we fell asleep together last night.' Bendy smiled lovingly at his little darlin' temporarily forgetting about Boris and Alice until Sasha woke up.

"Mornin' sleepy head." Bendy said nuzzling the top of her head making her giggle.

"Mornin' love." Sasha yawned snuggling into his chest making him blush.

"Love? Did you guys do something last night?" Boris asked with a sly smile, Sasha blushed hiding her face as Bendy just shook his head chuckling.

"No we just fell asleep under the stars, that's all."

"And confessed to one another..." Sasha smiled sweetly kissing the already embarrassed devil.

"Oh yea that too."

"REALLY?!" Boris and Alice squealed together making the new couple wince in pain.

 **'Gah! Could they be anymore annoying?! I'm trying to sleep!'**

'Tell me about it...' Bendy thought to himself as he nudged Sasha to move so he could stand. She yawned again as she stretched her body, she smiled at the beaming couple before something shiny caught her eye.

'Is that a camera?'

"Hey Boris...why do you have a camera?" Boris's eyes widened as he smiled sheepishly before slowly backing away toward the projector screen.

"Oh hey I think I hear Sammy calling m-me...I-I better go see what he wants...see ya!" Boris exclaims before turning tail and darting toward the projector with Alice following close behind. Bendy and Sasha chuckled for a minute before realizing they had a _CAMERA_ with pictures of them on it.

~ The other side of the projector ~

Boris and Alice burst through the screen with a 5 second delay before Bendy and Sasha raced through chasing them through the studio.

"BORIS GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" Bendy yelled, his voice echoing through the building as Sasha's laughter followed. Boris and Alice nodded to one another before splitting up making the couple split as well. Alice darted into a nearby room as Sasha ran passed darting down the basement stairs. The angel chuckled as she walked out of the room only to have Boris run into her after rounding a corner with an irritatedly playful Bendy right behind him. As the two collided Boris dropped the camera making it slide across the floor, Bendy smirked as he jumped over the tangled couple. Picking up the camera he laughed taking a photo of Boris and Alice in a heap on the floor.

~ In the Basement ~

Sasha raced down the stairs into the basement skidding to a stop, she listened for any sounds but when nothing came she started to get suspicious. Looking around at all the broken boards and ink puddles she lightly hugged herself as she looked around. Taking small steps she walked forward, the light click-clack of her boots echoing through the empty corridors.

From a dark hallway a shadowy figure stood observing, a smirk forming on his mouth.

'So it worked...how interesting...'

"H-Hello? A-Alice? Is anyone there?" Sasha stuttered as the sound of footsteps greeted her. A sudden chill sent shivers down her spine as she slowly began to walk back toward the stairs when someone grabbed her.

"BEN-!" She screamed but someone covered her mouth holding her tight.

"Tsk tsk tsk, we don't need him down here yet my dear..." Sasha froze in place, her eyes becoming large as a _deathly_ familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Do we?"

'JOEY! O-Oh n-no! I've got to warn Bendy!' Sasha thought to herself as she began to struggle in the man's grasp. His laugh echoing manically through the halls. With a crack to the head Sasha's vision turned black as the basement corridor faded around her.

"Nice work Sammy...take her to the supply room, we can't have her warning the demon..."

~ Le Skip 10 minutes ~

"Sasha?! Where are you?!" Bendy yelled as he walked around the studio halls.

'Where is she?'

 **'Maybe she got lost...you never did show her around the place. And who knows if she ever ran into Sammy...I'll MURDER him if he touched a hair on her precious head!'**

'Crap! I forgot about him! We have to find her!'

 **'What if he's doing bad things to her? What is he's touching her? You want you're little angel to stay pure don't cha?'**

'No no no no no! Oh god! What if you're right?!' As Bendy was arguing with himself Boris and Alic looked around worried. The halls were silent as no one made a sound trying to listen for the gentle click-clack of her shoes but nothing came...only silence.

"Do you think she's alright?" Alice asked looking over at Bendy, Boris nodded.

"She's strong, we'll find her. There's only so many places she could've gone...right Bendy?"

 **'You don't even know where she it! I thought you were going to protect her!'**

'Stop it I am going to protect her! I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her!'

 **'And now she's gone! She's in danger and you're doing NOTHING to save her!'**

"Bendy are you alright pal?" Boris asked as he shakily placed a paw on the little devil's shoulder only to have him rip it away.

"Don't to **uch me."** Bendy said as his eyes turned form black to blood red. Boris grabbed Alice and started to back away as his little buddy growled at them.

~ Basement ~

As Sasha slowly opened her eyes the small room she was in came into view.

"Huh? W-Where am I?"

"You're in the music room closet...well switch room I guess..." Sammy answered as he sat across from her on the floor with his back to the wall.

"S-Sammy? We need to get out of here! Joey's back and -!"

"I know. He never left the building..." He paused, a frown forming on his lips as he hid his face.

"How much do you love him...?"

"W-What? Sammy I-I don't -"

"How much do you love him?" Sammy repeated this time with force, her eyes filled up with tears.

"With all my heart...Sammy we need to help Bendy!" He watched her silently as black tears rolled down her cheeks, he sighed.

"Sammy please let me go...Joey's going to hurt him! Sammy please!" Sasha's eyes were large and pleading as a fresh round of tears streaked down her porcelain face.

"There's nothing I can do Sasha...I'm sorry." Sammy whispered standing up and opening the door revealing Joey. Her pulse quickened at the very sight of the man as she shivered in her seat.

"Sammy please...If you care about him like I know you do you'll protect him...please don't let him hurt him...please..." Sasha begged making Joey laugh as Sammy left the room, his gaze downcast.

"Let's see how much pain my new toon can withstand." Joey cackled manically as he walked toward her with a knife laced with acetone.

"Let's begin...shall we?"

"BENDY!"

~ Upstairs ~

Bendy snarled as he took a step toward his friends as a wave of ink leaked from him as he grew in size.

"BENDY!" Sasha's scream echoed through the studio drawing everyone's attention.

"That came from the basement!" Alice exclaimed, Bendy wasted no time before bolting down the stairs with Boris and Alice close behind him.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Sasha screamed in pain as Joey slashed her arms and legs before aiming for her chest.

"Say goodnight darling." Joey smiled widely as he was about the plunge the knife into her chest but was stopped when he heard Bendy's roar. He stood up annoyed at the sudden interruption, Sammy emerged from the doorway.

"Bendy's here." Joey nodded waving the knife around as he went out to greet the angry demon.

"S-Sammy...h-he...B-Bendy..." Sammy quickly ran over to her and untied her from the chair helping her stand.

"I know...we're going to help him...I-I'm s-sorry Sasha..." Sammy stammered as he gently pulled her from the room just in time to see Joey crash through the wall.

"Sammy what are you doing?!" Joey yelled angrily grabbing the man's ankle causing him to drop Sasha.

"Ah!" Sasha cried out grabbing big Bendy's attention as Sammy struggled to get away from Joey, his red eyes widening at the sight of her before narrowing dangerously at Joey and Sammy.

"I'm helping them! They don't deserve to be treated this way!" Sammy yelled shocking everyone, it was quiet for a moment before Bendy's growl was heard.

 **"You did this to her?! You're going to pay Sammy!"** Bendy's are claw came down on Sammy slashing his chest making him fall to the ground as Joey held tightly to his leg.

"No Bendy stop! I-It wasn't him! It was Joey! Sammy had nothing to do with this!" Sasha yelled weakly from beside him, he growled low as he watched her stand shakily before falling back to the floor. Boris and Alice raced over to her helping her off the floor, Boris held her bridal style as they stepped away from the two humans.

"B-Bendy please...Joey is the one you want...n-not Sammy...H-he helped...m-me..." She whimpered watching as Bendy's red eyes bore into her for a moment before turning back to the mangled human.

 **"JOEY!"** Bendy roared as he slashed through the wall where Joey was making the man let go of Sammy's leg as he backed into the wall behind him. In one angry swipe, Bendy sliced Joey in half. He turned, still angry, towards Sammy cowering against the wall covering his face preparing to be hit. Boris and Alice just watched in horror as Sasha ran to Bendy, embracing him as he was about to kill Sammy.

"Bendy!" The room fell silent as the large claw stopped inches from Sammy's cowering form, Sasha held onto him with fresh tears streaming down her face as her frail body pulsed with pain.

"Bendy please...stop..." Bendy inhaled deeply for a moment thinking of what to do before lowering his arm and picking up the fragile toon in loving embrace.

 **"My little darlin', you're too kind for this world..."** She sighs relieved giggling a little as Bendy shrinks back down to normal size, he smiles lightly as she gently wipes the excess ink from his face before kissing him. Tightening his hold on her he nuzzles her head gently lying his on top of hers as they embrace one another.

"Thank you Bendy."

 **'You're welcome...'**

*End Ch. 9*


	10. Sammy's Redemption

Ch. Sammy's Redemption

"Sammy you can stop cowering now..." Sasha chuckled as she watched the man slowly uncover his face. Sammy looked up with scared eyes into the glaring faces of Boris, Alice and Bendy. Bendy's eyes turned a hint of red as he held Sasha tight, never taking his eyes off of Sammy.

"M-My l-lord I'm s-so s-sorry..." He stuttered as he tried to back up as far as he could away from bendy. The room was tense as everyone watched the little devil, waiting to see what he would do. Sasha sighs making Bendy look at her, she whispers something into his ear and waits a second. He cocks an eyebrow at her glancing between her battered body and his for a moment. He sighed nodding, she smiled brightly kissing him making him blush momentarily.

"Boris go grab some acetone please." Boris glanced curiously at the demon but did as he was told and went to the supply closet down the hall for a moment before coming back.

"W-What are you g-going to do?" Sammy stammers fearfully watching as Boris handed the large bottle to Bendy before unscrewing the lid.

"You'll see...now close your eyes or this will hurt more than intended." Bendy said looking into the clear liquid before pouring it on top of Sammy's head. Emptying the bottle, he took as step back with Sasha by his side as they watched the ink disappear from Sammy's body. Coughing lightly Sammy slowly opened his eyes as the cool liquid washed down his body.

"T-The ink...It's gone! It's all gone!" Sammy exclaimed with a huge smile on his face as his blue eyes sparkled with joy.

"I-I look like myself again! T-Thank you..." Sammy said as he started to break down in tears, a lock of his dirty blonde hair falling into his eyes as he hiccuped once or twice. The little group of toons smiled before turning to leave but stop when they realize that the blonde isn't following them.

"Arn't you coming Sammy?" Alice asks peeking her head back through the door, he smiled sadly before sighing and shaking his head.

"I'm really sorry Bendy...about everything I've done to you...to her...I don't deserve your forgiveness." Bendy sighed a moment before he started to snicker drawing his attention.

"I never said that I forgave you...but I guess you deserve as much of a second chance as any of us Sammy...just don't go pyscho again..." Sasha smiled giving Bendy a hug before walking over to where Sammy sat on the floor offering him a hand.

"I won't." Sammy chuckles taking Sasha's hand as he carefully steps over the carnage and acetone on the floor trying not to get any on her hand.

~ Le Time Skip: Later that evening ~

"So Sammy...You don't remember what happened?" Boris asked as they sat in a circle on the floor of the storyboarding room eating a bowl of bacon soup Sasha made. He sighed shaking his head.

"Not really...I mean I remember Joey and poisoned cinnamon rolls but not much else...From what you said though I was a complete wacko...Sorry guys..."

"That's okay Sammy, it seems that you're back to normal now though." Boris smiles shoving a bite of soup in his mouth, the blonde smiled softly looking around at the little group. Alice was sitting beside Sammy with her legs off to one side with Boris sitting beside her, Bendy held Sasha protectively in his lap as he ate his soup with his tail. Sasha smiled savoring every bite of the soup until there was nothing left.

"From the sounds of it that ink you were covered in warped your mind pretty badly. I'm surprised with how quickly you've recovered." Bendy said swallowing his bite, Sasha rolled her eyes at him and he just smirked.

"Sammy...near the end...you helped me...why?" She asked wiping Bendy's mouth off for him as he chuckled lightly.

"I guess...I came to a realization that what I was doing was wrong...but I only had half a mind to do so...I guess I just figured that if I was going to die I might as well help you, do one right in a sea of wrongs..." Sammy said shrugging as he stirred his soup, it was quiet for a moment before he glanced up at Bendy. Locking eyes for a moment he returned his gaze to the floor as Bendy stared at the wall.

"You don't have to stay here anymore if you don't want to Sammy...I mean you're normal again so I'm not going to force you stop stay." Sammy's eyes widened slightly as he stared at the demon in shock a small smile crossing his features as he sighed in relief.

"Thank you but...I can't...I've been out of the world for so long...I don't think I'd be able to readjust...not well anyway...plus I can't abandon you guys...I just got my sanity back." He chuckled lightly, The little group smiled at one another, the silence was peaceful and welcoming as they finished their meal before retreating for the night.

Boris and Alice retreated to their rooms as Bendy carried Sasha on his back he and Sammy walked through the quiet halls as Sasha slept. Stopping at her door Sammy opened it softly allowing the two to enter, sighing he watched quietly as Bendy took the utmost care of his little darlin'.

"In the few year's I've known you, I've never seen you act as loving or gentle towards anyone the way you act towards her." He chuckled as the little devil darlin' tucked in the female toon, lightly pecking her on the cheek before turning away.

"What can I say? She's got me wrapped around her little finger." He smiled lovingly down at her before walking toward the door where Sammy was standing, Bendy motioned for the newly revised human to follow him as he led him over to his room opening the door.

"This can be your room for as long you stay here so you don't have to go back to that dank office of yours." Sammy smiled looking into the little room at the little mattress with blankets and pillows and the little frame with a drawing from Sasha in it.

"I don't know what to say...Thank you Bendy..." The little devil smiled giving the man a gentle hug before letting go.

"You're welcome Sammy."

~ Years Later...~

Sammy had eventually left the studio locking the door behind him as he ventured out into the world around him. Bright blue skies greeted him as the sun's warm rays gently kissed his skin, his dirty blonde hair blowing in the wind as he held a large pad of paper tightly under his arm. After being trapped in the abandoned animation studio for so many years it was nice to finally be free...

Taking a cautious step forward he set off on his new adventure with the wind at his back, his questionable passed behind and the world at his fingertips his smiled genuinely for the first time in years. Looking back at the old place he chuckled as Sasha and Alice curiously poked their heads out of the studio door before smiling and running up to him, he smiled kneeling as the girls ran into his arms and he held them in a tight embrace for a second before setting them back down.

"Now you be careful Mr. Lawrence, and don't forget to come visit us!" Alice said smoothing down her dress and Sasha nodded sweetly.

"Yeah! Maybe when you get enough money you can come back and start your own music studio! Just like you always wanted!" Sasha smiled brightly with stars in her eyes making the blonde laugh and ruffle her hair, he nodded standing back up he glanced up at the door where Boris and Bendy were standing. Boris grinned waving goodbye as Bendy nodded his head smirking, with a final goodbye Sammy turned away and faced the world head on...his sense of wonder renewed, his life restored...for better...or worse...?

*Fin*


End file.
